Ninja Turtles Movie
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Petites histoires autour de nos personnages préférés Donatello, April, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo et Splinter ! Recueil, uniquement couplage Apritello, Romance, famille, angoisse et Humour au rdv :) quelques scènes fluffy et beaucoup de DonniexApril ! ce passe dans les films 2014-2016 et après surtout.
1. Une soirée parfaite

Bonjour, c'est VP :)

Avant tout, **Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient ici, je ne fais que de m'amuser avec les personnages !

C'est la première fois que je viens dans cette fandom, et je dois dire que les nombreuses fics écrites ici m'ont beaucoup inspirées pour celle-ci ^=^

Je suis fan, vraiment fan des Tortues Ninjas nouvelle génération ! Les deux films qui sont sortis m'ont vraiment percutées, c'est incroyable le réalisme et les personnages qu'ils peuvent crées ! Ils sont si uniques …

Cette One Shot est un **Apritello** (ce couple mon Dieu il est trop mignon ! Même dans les films de Mr Bay ;) PS : vive les Transformers !)

C'est surtout de la **Romance/Humour** que vous trouverez ici, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ^^

Bon après maintes réflexions, je décide d'en faire un **recueil** , donc il y aura plusieurs chapitres sans forcément être la suite du dernier poster.

Alors je suis désolé s'il y a des fautes, je ne suis pas une experte encore ! J'espère sincèrement que je me suis améliorer, sinon ma Bêta d'Harry Potter va me tirer les oreilles x)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Une soirée parfaite_

April O'Neil, jeune femme curieuse et intrépide parcourait les ruelles de New York avec une idée bien précise dans sa tête. Un petit sourire se joua sur ses lèvres teintées de rouges alors qu'elle pensait fort à son idée.

Depuis l'attaque du Kraang, elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'aller voir ses quatre jeunes amis séjournant ici-bas dans les égouts de la ville. Oui, elle manquait terriblement ses amis tortues mutantes et Maître Splinter.

Tellement de choses s'étaient passés les derniers mois, don une nouvelle rencontre et un ami de plus.

Casey Jones avait essayé de sortir avec elle depuis qu'ils avaient sauvés la ville, mais April était catégorique et refusa poliment. Pourquoi ? Elle-même n'en était pas vraiment certaine, juste que Casey n'était pas le petit ami idéal.

 _Quel est un petit ami idéal pour toi April ?_ se dit-elle mentalement.

Elle sourit bêtement à sa question stupide et secoua rapidement la tête, ses longs cheveux brun bouclés rebondissant sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour l'amour, surtout pas avec son emploi du temps et son rêve toujours pas accompli.

April resserra sa prise sur sa veste jaune et expira longuement l'air dans ses poumons, de la brume sortant de sa bouche à la nuit plutôt froide. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant une pizzeria très connue et entra sans plus tarder.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortit avec plusieurs sacs de pizzas et de boissons gazeuses. L'odeur délicieuse de la sauce tomate et des herbes envahirent rapidement son nez fin et elle ferma les yeux un instant, son estomac grognant de faim. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche !

Jetant quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne la suivait, April se précipita dans une nouvelle rue jusqu'à une plaque d'égout familière.

Elle connaissait la route comme le fond de sa poche. Au début, elle avait besoin de l'aide de Michelangelo ou de Leonardo pour l'aider à trouver les bons tuyaux. Il était arrivé une fois qu'elle se perdit dans les sombres égouts, encore heureux qu'elle avait le numéro de téléphone de Donatello ou elle y serait encore à l'heure qu'il est.

Souriant d'humour, April tourna deux fois à gauche puis se retrouva dans le repère des tortues Ninjas. Tout était calme, même la télévision, habituellement allumée sur la chaîne de catch était éteinte. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière non plus, signe que personne ne semblait être présent ce soir.

«Il y a quelqu'un ?» Demanda curieusement April en regardant autour d'elle, posant les pizzas et les boissons sur la table basse du salon. C'était étrange de n'y trouver personne, c'était presque gênant même.

Avalant la petite boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, April se dirigea vers le Dojo mais personne non plus, pas même Leonardo qui aimait tant méditer ici. Elle passa devant la chambre de Splinter et y frappa deux coups sur la porte en bois, pas de réponses non plus.

Sentant une petite panique monter en elle, elle passa une main nerveusement dans ses longs cheveux et retourna au salon. C'était toujours un risque qu'ils ne reviennent pas lorsqu'ils partaient en mission, mais de là à ne voir plus personne …

«Eh ho les gars ?!» Cria April d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Où diable pouvaient-ils être ?! Personne ne l'avait appelé sur son téléphone portable pour prévenir de quoi que ce soit.

«April ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» Demanda soudainement une voix derrière elle.

Le souffle que tenait April sortit brutalement avec la peur et le sursaut d'entendre Donatello derrière elle. Elle se retourna et soupira de soulagement en apercevant l'inventeur se balançant nerveusement sur ses jambes, un regard de confusion derrière ses lunettes cassées. Elle n'avait pas manquée le ton de sa voix qu'indiquait qu'il était stressé et inquiet.

«Donnie ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Où sont les autres ?» Demanda-t-elle avec une main posée au-dessus de sa poitrine où se trouvait son cœur martelant. Elle fit mine de tomber à la renverse pour accentuer ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

Donatello fit un bon en avant, croyant vraiment qu'elle tombait dans les pommes. Il posa une main dans son dos entre ses omoplates et sentit ses joues devenir rouges quand il comprit qu'elle jouait la comédie.

«Hum … Eh bien ils sont sortis.» Répondit-il d'un air las, mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Quand il l'avait entendue crier dans le repère, il sentit son cœur faire une course dans sa poitrine. April, ici ? Il était dans une très grande nervosité à l'idée de savoir qu'il allait être seul avec la fille dont il était tombé amoureux.

April fronça les sourcils, un sourire un peu maladroit sur ses lèvres.

«Et Maître Splinter ?»

«En voyage pour des cours de méditation.» Répondit sereinement Donatello, les yeux partout sauf sur April. Il sentait comme une tension dans l'air et il n'aimait pas trop cela.

April remarqua la maladresse et décida de changer de sujet.

«Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu devais avoir beaucoup de travail si tu n'es pas partit avec tes frères. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.» Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis repris son sac sur son épaule.

Les yeux d'ambres de la tortue s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes et d'un pas furtif mais maladroit, il prit les épaules d'April pour l'empêcher de partir.

«N-non ! Tu ne me dérangeais pas au contraire ! C'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir ici avec m-nous !» Bégaya-t-il, se frappant mentalement d'avoir failli dire « moi » au lieu de « nous ». _Bravo p'tit génie !_

«D'ailleurs je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ! Viens voir.» Il retira ses mains des épaules de la jeune femme, ignorant son cœur courant rapidement derrière son plastron et courut presque à son laboratoire et devant ses multiples écrans d'ordinateurs donnant sur la plupart des galeries souterraines.

April s'arrêta derrière lui et leva les yeux devant les écrans, un air pensif sur son visage et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Donatello attrapa une pile d'objets de son bureau et les jeta négligemment sur le côté avant d'empoigner un crayon à papier et de griffonner sur une feuille blanche des mots scientifiques beaucoup trop compliquer pour April.

 _Il est gaucher …_ Se dit-elle en souriant discrètement alors qu'elle regardait Donnie écrire rapidement.

Elle ne l'avait jamais remarquée auparavant, pourtant s'étaient des détails qu'elle percevait rapidement. Du moins, des petits détails qu'elle faisait attention avec les personnes qui étaient cher pour elle.

«Voilà ! Regarde ma nouvelle invention ! Je suis sûr qu'un jour elle fera le tour du monde et sauvera beaucoup de vies !» S'écria-t-il tout à coup en se redressant fièrement.

April se pencha au-dessus du papier sur le bureau et tenta de comprendre le croquis plutôt joli de son cher Donnie. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de machine ou plutôt d'un appareil qui recouvrait le visage d'une personne si celle-ci était touchée par une maladie ou un gaz toxique.

«Donnie ! Cela à l'air incroyable vraiment ! Je pense que ton idée pourrait faire des miracles.» Dit-elle dans un ton émerveillé et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

La poitrine de Donatello se souleva de fierté et d'amour, il avait impressionné April ! C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Cette idée lui avait continuellement tournée dans l'esprit, l'empêchant ainsi de dormir la nuit et surtout de partir avec ses frères en explorations.

Un grondement sonore se fit entendre et immédiatement après les joues d'April devinrent rouges cramoisies. Elle avait faim et son estomac ne pouvait plus se taire, trop mécontent de devoir attendre plus longtemps. Elle posa rapidement ses mains sur son estomac et regarda ailleurs que le visage de son meilleur ami.

«Mince April, je suis positivement sûr que tu as faim ! Je pense qu'il faudrait donner la quantité nécessaire de nutriments à ton corps avant que tu ne tombes dans l'hypoglycémie.» Tenta Donnie dans une touche d'humour pour ne plus qu'April soit embarrasser. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme cela, elle n'avait pas à être dans un état pareil avec lui.

April leva enfin ses yeux bleus vers les siens et avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle sombra dans un rire hystérique rapidement rejoint par Donatello. Les deux se tenaient l'estomac tellement ils rigolaient. C'était tellement … Gênant cette situation !

«Je crois que tu as entièrement raison mon cher Donnie, un peu d'alimentation et de lipides nous feraient le plus grand bien tu ne crois pas ?» Déclara April en essayant d'imiter le savant en face d'elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle vers le salon.

A son contact, Donatello rougit profondément et avala durement. Il aimait beaucoup son toucher, il aimait qu'elle soit près de lui. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il se sentait comme sur un nuage, même si cela était techniquement impossible.

Il voulait se moquer à son essaye de parler comme lui, mais il ne trouva pas le courage et de toute façon, il ne ferait jamais rien pour la blesser moralement ou physiquement. Alors qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil, il sentit une nouvelle secousse violente derrière son plastron et il faillit perdre l'équilibre.

 _Ressaisit-toi Don ! Tu es censé être un ninja surentraîner !_ Donatello secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour effacer ses pensées.

April lâcha sa main et partit derrière le canapé pour revenir avec une pile de pizza, un regard un peu gêné sur son beau visage.

«Hum … J'avais prévue pour six, donc j'espère que tu as faim ? J'ai pris ta favorite, pizza aux 99 fromages !» Elle se retourna vers lui et lui donna un clin d'œil.

La salive de Donnie devint soudainement comme de l'eau et l'odeur …. Dieu, que cette odeur était délicieusement bonne ! Il repositionna lentement ses lunettes sur son museau d'une main tremblante.

«99 fromages, c'est techniquement impossible ! Autant de variétés ne devraient même pas exister !» S'écria-t-il, des calculs défilant déjà dans sa grosse tête. Ses yeux d'ambres suivirent les mouvements d'April comme elle ouvrit la boite et fit mine de sentir l'odeur.

«Mhmmmm ! Un vrai délice j'en suis sûr !» Insista-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle aimait taquiner Donnie, c'était tellement amusant de le voir dans un état pareil … Pour de la nourriture ! Et puis sa tête, c'était vraiment trop mignon !

«O-oui oui je confirme ! S'il te plait, pas plus de torture April ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !» Dit-il d'une voix exagérément mélodramatique. Pour continuer le petit jeu qu'ils faisaient, il se positionna à genoux et mis ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

April essaya d'étouffer un rire du fond de sa gorge qui sortit presque comme un grognement d'animal. Il lui faisait penser à un petit chien qui attendait un morceau de nourriture de son maître. Elle ricana puis secoua la tête dans l'amusement.

«C'est bon Donnie, je pense que tu as mérité toutes les pizzas du monde !» Murmura-t-elle en lui plaçant la pizza sur la table basse.

«Je vous remercie ma belle April.» Répondit-il en baissant doucement la tête vers l'avant, une main sur son plastron. Malgré sa tentative d'être chevaleresque, son sourire en coin finit par le trahir et il gagna un sourcil levé d'April.

Elle se positionna en face de lui avec les jambes croisés puis tous les deux se mirent à manger les délicieuses pizzas, les rires s'élevant dans le repère presque vide de vie, vraisemblablement heureux que le malaise de tout à l'heure s'était enfin évaporer.

oOoOoOoOo

Après un repas très copieux, les deux amis s'installèrent sur le canapé près à regarder un film. C'était l'idée d'April, non pas que Donatello allait la contredire il n'oserait jamais le faire. C'était donc dans une ambiance amusante qu'ils choisissaient un film dans la grande collection que possédaient les quatre frères.

April voulait quelque chose de fantastique tandis que Donnie lui … Et bien voulait pareil qu'elle sans aucune hésitation. Elle sourit gentiment et hocha pensivement la tête alors que son doigt s'était arrêté sur le dos d'un film qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis au moins dix longues années.

C'était donc devant Harry Potter qu'ils s'installèrent tout deux devant la télévision au centre du repère. Donatello veilla à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop près d'April, par peur d'être rejeter ou bien tout simplement réprimander par la jeune femme.

Le film commença et leurs voix s'arrêtèrent, tous deux maintenant concentrer sur le début du film jouant sur l'écran. Du moins, April était concentrer, Donnie lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux d'être aussi proche d'elle.

 _Arrête maintenant Don ! Ce n'est qu'April après tout !_ S'encouragea-t-il mentalement.

Mais ses yeux le trahissaient et il donna quelques petits coups d'œil à April assise à quelques centimètres.

 _Elle est à 23.5 centimètres de toi, tu ne peux pas être aussi nerveux !_ Continua-t-il dans sa tête, ses pensées en conflits.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il se demanda depuis quand avait-il un aussi grand béguin pour elle ? Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir, peut-être un an ? Deux ans ? Depuis leur rencontre ?

Donatello déglutit aussi silencieusement que possible alors que ses doigts tapotèrent nerveusement sa cuisse. Habituellement, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui ne suivait pas un film. Après tout, il était le petit génie de la famille, celui qui trouve une logique à tout non ?

Il rabaissa ses yeux d'ambres vers l'écran clair et les plissa derrière ses lunettes. Ils les retirèrent puis sortit un bout de tissus dans sa poche, s'apprêtant à les frotter pour retirer les particules de poussières sur les verres.

«Attends, prends ça.» Déclara soudainement April qui se redressa contre le canapé et attrapa son sac. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur et y sortit un petit spray à lunette de couleur violet.

Voyant le regard surpris et interrogateur de Donatello, elle se racla la gorge et expliqua rapidement.

«Je l'ai trouvé dans une boutique à côté de mon travail. Je me suis dit qu'il te serait peut-être utile ? C'est idiot je sais.» Finit-elle en secouant la tête et roulant ses yeux. Elle se sentait vraiment stupide maintenant, donner quelque chose comme ça à Donnie ?! Il en avait surement déjà.

«N-non ! April, c'est vraiment génial. Je te remercie !» La tortue au bandeau violet s'écria soudainement en tendant les bras et prenant le cadeau dans ses mains. Pour elle, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour lui cela valait tout l'or du monde.

April sourit timidement et hocha la tête une fois avant de dériver son regard à nouveau vers le film.

Donatello utilisa le spray et nettoya ses lunettes cassées puis les remis sur son museau, la vue beaucoup plus clair qu'auparavant.

«Wow ! Je vois tellement mieux !» Dit-il avec réelle conviction, grand sourire sur son visage et un étrange sentiment de satisfaction dans sa poitrine.

Le visage d'April s'illumina comme elle le regarda d'un air ludique, les sourcils levés. Evidemment, pour elle, il n'avait pas changé il était toujours le même Donatello.

«Tu es très beau comme ça.» Dit-elle doucement en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'avant-bras. Quand Donnie se mit à rougir, April détourna le regard pour ne pas le gêner d'avantage mais son sourire restait toujours sur ses lèvres.

Elle connaissait les sentiments de Donatello à son égard, elle n'était pas aveugle elle le voyait dans sa façon d'agir autour d'elle. C'était vraiment adorable, mais il n'avait pas l'air encore à l'aise avec ses propres sentiments donc elle évitait de l'effrayer et de faire des dégâts émotionnels.

«M-merci.» Elle l'entendit bégayer à côté d'elle et curieusement, il ne retira pas son bras de son emprise, au contraire il semblait en profiter à la grande joie d'April.

Le premier film se finit tranquillement et comme aucun des deux n'étaient encore fatiguer, ils enchaînèrent avec le prochain, puis le prochain et ainsi de suite.

Vers le dernier opus, April sentit que ses paupières devenaient lourdes et que son corps commençait à lâcher prise. Sa tête pencha sur le côté et directement sur l'épaule de Donnie qui sursauta un peu au soudain poids à son côté gauche.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et ne put se retenir de sourire d'adoration à la vue de sa jolie tête affaler contre lui. Il renifla puis avec un élan de courage inattendu, il tendit son autre main et caressa quelques mèches rebelles de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

 _Si doux … Si soyeux._

Il se perdit dans ses pensées pendant plusieurs minutes en regardant April dormir tranquillement contre lui. Elle sentait le parfum de l'Aloe Vera, une de ses senteurs favorites ! La douce odeur s'imprégna dans son museau et il ferma les yeux un instant.

Mais la tête d'April ne s'arrêta pas là, elle n'était pas dans une bonne position. Alors elle descendit contre la cuisse de Donnie et posa ses mains sous sa tête pour faire un oreiller.

Inutile de dire que Donatello était maintenant cramoisi. Etre aussi proche de sa douce April … C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité et il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas le dernier. Sa pomme d'Adam se souleva dans sa gorge comme il débattit quoi faire. La réveiller ? Attendre qu'elle se redresse ? Ne rien faire ?

De l'extérieur, il allait bien mais à l'intérieur il était dans un réel conflit. Jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était sentit aussi nerveux que maintenant. Il était mélangé entre la peur et le bonheur. Le rejet lui faisait encore très peur, il ne supporterait pas de voir du dégoût sur le visage d'April.

 _Qui aimerait un mutant comme moi ?_ Il grimaça intérieurement.

Mais, peut-être aurait-il une chance ? Qui sait ? Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, April ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos, alors s'il disait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait ?

Puis il se souvint que Casey Jones existait. Cet humain qui tournait autour d'April depuis leur rencontre quand Shredder avait finalement réapparut. Ce n'était pas juste ! Lui, il la connaissait depuis plus longtemps et avait beaucoup plus de sentiment que ce garçon !

Un petit grognement mécontent s'échappa des lèvres de Donnie et dans l'inconscience, il resserra sa prise sur April. Il était mort de jalousie maintenant. Face à ce playboy, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance ! Elle préfèrerait surement un beau garçon plutôt qu'un intello tortue mutant.

Même avec ses pensées négatives, Donatello se sentait heureux d'être aussi proche d'April.

Un peu avant la fin du dernier film, April se réveilla mais ne bougea pas, bien trop confortable sur son support. Elle fut surprise de sentir que Donnie était en fait chaud. Les tortues n'étaient pas censées avoir le sang froid ? Cela prouve encore une fois qu'il y a beaucoup de gênes humains en eux.

April cligna lentement des paupières et soupira doucement, ressentant encore la fatigue surtout avec une source de chaleur à côté d'elle. Elle avait envie de demander à Donnie quelle température faisait son corps mais elle ne trouva pas la force de le faire, préférant rester concentrer sur le film.

La main douce de Donatello contre ses côtes ne passa pas inaperçu et dans la noirceur du salon, elle sourit faiblement et profita de cette tendresse qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps.

oOoOoOoOo

Quand la série de films finit enfin, Donatello insista pour raccompagner April à son petit appartement dans New York. Après tout, il ne risquait pas de se faire voir la nuit et encore moins à une heure et demi du matin.

«J'aime comment cette histoire est développer, ainsi que tous les mystères qu'il y a.» Répondit April à la question de Donatello sur Harry Potter. Ils marchèrent tous les deux près de la rue où se trouvait son petit appartement du quatrième étage.

«Ouais, j'aime aussi beaucoup ces films. Ils sont d'une grande diversité et surtout, ils nous transportent dans un autre univers bien spécifique.» Continua pensivement Donnie en frappant un doigt contre son menton. Il ricana bêtement quand il se souvint comment ses frères et lui appelèrent leur repère au début, notre Poudlard !

April hocha la tête en accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire même si elle devait réfléchir un peu pour comprendre correctement sa phrase.

«Quel est ton personnage préféré ?» Demanda soudainement Donnie après un long moment de silence, leurs pieds faisant échos contre les murs.

April se mit à réfléchir puis elle resserra son manteau jaune plus près autour d'elle.

«Le Professeur Rogue.» Répondit-elle simplement.

Donatello s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda curieusement avec un brin de confusion sur ses traits.

«Lui ? Mais pourquoi ?! Il n'est pas forcément beau et en plus il est sarcastique et méchant !» Déclara-t-il en jetant ses bras en avant. Il se remémorait tous les films en boucle dans sa tête et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi April préférait lui ! Il s'imaginait plutôt … Peut-être Sirius Black ? Ou Remus Lupin ?

April descendit l'échelle contre la façade de l'immeuble et commença tranquillement à monter, veillant à ce que Donnie soit derrière elle.

«J'aime ce personnage, il est mystérieux et fragile, très fragile même. Il cache son mal être derrière un visage colérique et méchant pour seul but de tromper l'avis des autres.» Dit-elle dans un souffle alors que ses bras la soutenaient pour monter l'échelle.

Les yeux d'ambres de Donnie se plissèrent derrière ses lunettes. Il commençait à comprendre son point de vue et il devait admettre que c'était très intéressant vue sous cet angle.

Les deux arrivèrent à hauteur de la fenêtre d'April et d'un coup de bras, elle la souleva ouverte et s'assit sur le rebord.

«Cela a du sens ! Je pense être du même avis finalement.» Marmonna Donnie en regardant partout sauf les yeux bleus d'April. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la fenêtre et attendit patiemment qu'elle rentre pour sa nuit.

Les lèvres d'April s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire et elle baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains, ses doigts jouant avec l'ourlet de sa chemise sous sa veste.

«Il est dévoué pour celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu, toute l'humiliation et la colère qu'il a ressenti, il n'a jamais abandonné une seule fois. J'appelle ça le vrai courage.» Dit-elle en levant la tête et prenant les deux bandes violettes du masque de Donatello entre ses doigts.

La tortue devant elle déglutit silencieusement, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il leva un bras et se gratta l'arrière de la tête alors qu'il réfléchissait.

«C'est marrant, je pensais que toutes les filles aimaient les playboy dans les films.» Dit-il à haute voix mais regretta ses mots dès qu'ils étaient sortis de sa bouche. Il se frappa mentalement d'avoir comparé April à toutes les autres filles. April était unique.

A sa grande surprise, April se mit à rire et elle lui frappa doucement le plastron, un petit froncement de sourcil trahissant son grand sourire.

«Hey ! Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, ok ? Et puis la beauté n'est pas seulement externe, elle est aussi à l'intérieur.» Murmura-t-elle en pressant doucement ses doigts contre le cœur de Donnie.

Les joues de l'inventeur virèrent à nouveau au rouge pour au moins la cinquième fois de la soirée. En fait, il commençait à penser qu'elle faisait allusion à lui … Avec son regard insistant. Serait-elle dans le béguin elle aussi ?

Donatello ricana nerveusement et posa une main sur la main d'April jouant avec son bandeau.

«Oui tu as raison, mais quelques fois, la beauté est à la fois externe et interne chez certaines personnes, et cela les rends uniques et magnifiques.» Lui répondit-il en la regardant avec un visage sincère.

April sourit à nouveau et donna une pression contre les doigts de Donnie. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ayant peur de regretter l'acte qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Mais en ce moment même, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Rassemblant son courage, April se pencha doucement et donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Donnie.

Donatello se raidit instantanément et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans le choc. April l'embrassait ! Elle … l'embrassait, lui, Donatello.

Il sortit immédiatement de sa stupeur et sourit bêtement à la jeune femme penchée sur la fenêtre. Son cerveau n'arrivait toujours pas à traiter l'information de ce qu'il venait de ce passé durant les deux petites secondes.

«Bonne nuit Donnie, fait de beaux rêves.» Lui dit gentiment April en clignant de l'œil avant de refermer doucement la fenêtre et de se dirigée vers la salle de bain.

Donatello était incapable de bouger, son corps refusait de lui obéir. Même les sons de la ville autour de lui ne faisaient plus échos dans ses oreilles, il n'entendait que son cœur martelant fort contre son plastron.

«Wow.» Un petit souffle faible sortit de sa bouche souriante. C'était le plus beau jour de toute sa vie ! Peut-être alors qu'il avait sa chance avec elle ? Cela semblait le confirmer en tout cas !

Sa montre connectée bipa sur son bras ce qui le sortit de son état profond de transe. Il secoua la tête et appuya sur le bouton afin que ses données apparaissent devant lui tel un ordinateur du future.

«Hey Don où est-tu ?!» Cria la voix inquiète de Leonardo alors qu'il s'approcha de la petite caméra pour mieux voir le visage étrangement joyeux de son frère.

«Oh, hum salut Leo ! Je suis sur un nuage …» Répondit simplement Donatello, complètement à côté de la plaque. Le petit ventilateur du coffret mécanique sur sa coquille bourdonna plus férocement, signe d'une surchauffe imminente s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement.

Le visage de Leo devint vite confus et il souleva un sourcil, enfin s'il en avait un.

«Ouais … Ok je vois. Il faut que l'on vienne te chercher ? Sensei est inquiet !» Commanda Leonardo en regardant derrière lui comme la voix de Mickey résonna dans le repère à la recherche de son frère cadet.

«Non, je n'ai besoin de personne.» _Juste d'April_ , pensa-t-il.

«Je te laisse trente minutes et pas une de plus ! Sinon nous venons te chercher, soit prudent mon frère.» Répondit Leo d'un air sceptique en coupant la communication.

Donatello hocha pensivement la tête, pas vraiment à l'écoute de ce que lui disait son frère ainé et son leader. Au lieu de redescendre de l'immeuble, il monta encore les quelques étages restant et s'installa sur le toit pour voir la ville ci-dessous.

Il rentrera plus tard, pour le moment il devait se remettre de ses émotions.

Il avait hâte de recommencer une journée comme celle-là avec April.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? *.*

Ma première fois dans la fandom TMNT, c'est vraiment excitant !

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire si cela vous a plu :)

VP


	2. La jalousie de Casey

Alors une One Shot avec de **l'humour/Famille/Drame** , ainsi qu'une légère **Romance**. Ouais, il y a des fautes, mais après plusieurs relectures j'espère que celles qui restent ne vous dérangerons pas plus que ça Uwu

C'est comme vous le voulez, soit vous faites un lien avec l'autre histoire soit non. De toute façon, les histoires que je posterais ici n'auront pas forcément un lien avec les anciennes ^^ A votre imagination !

Encore et toujours un **Apritello** (AprilxDonatello pour ceux qui ne savent pas) désolé, j'adore ce couple et je compte bien l'exploiter ) donc si vous n'aimez pas, passer votre chemin ! D'ailleurs, dans tous les chapitres que je compte faire, ce sera ce couple, vous êtes prévenus !

 **Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages appartenant à la société Nickelodéon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _La jalousie de Casey_

La pluie tombait aujourd'hui sur la ville de New York un dimanche après-midi. Il n'y avait aucune activité que Casey Jones souhaitait faire alors il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite surprise à des amis un peu spéciaux.

Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire finalement ? Voir un match à la télévision tout seul dans son petit appartement ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas être avec April, elle ne répondait plus à ses messages.

Casey déglutit alors qu'il descendit les escaliers et passa la ventilation menant au repère des Tortues Ninjas.

«Hey les mecs, vous êtes où ?» Demanda-t-il fortement en prenant une canette de bière en passant devant la cachette de Raph. Il fallut un moment avant que quelqu'un ne se présente enfin pour l'accueillir.

Mikey et Raphael se poussèrent violemment pour plaisanter alors qu'ils marchaient pour saluer leur ami. La main de la tortue au bandeau rouge s'enveloppa autour de la figure de Mikey et le poussa en arrière.

«Arrête ça Raph ! C'est pas cool ! Yo Casey alors, bien ou bien ?» Demanda le plus jeune en haussant les sourcils, un petit sourire enjôleur sur ses lèvres.

«La ferme Mikey ta voix me casse les oreilles.» Gronda Raph en prenant son cure dent habituel entre deux doigts. Il frappa son sac de box puis alla chercher une boisson rafraichissante dans le réfrigérateur.

Casey rigola sous son souffle mais s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux attrapèrent un éclat de jaune posé sur le dessus d'un des canapés du salon. C'était la veste d'April, elle était donc ici. Il déglutit maladroitement puis se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il sentait déjà la jalousie monter en lui à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il se posa dans le plus grand des vieux canapés et posa ses pieds sur la table basse, une main tenant sa bière et l'autre jouant avec une couture dans le coussin. Mikey le rejoignit rapidement dans le canapé en face de lui, imitant sa propre posture. Il posa sa tête en arrière et laisser sortir un long souffle entre ses lèvres.

«Dès que Leo et Maître Splinter sont en entrainement, Raph ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être une tête brûlée sans cervelle ! Pauvre frère, la vie ne l'a pas gâté … » Il frappa une main contre son visage et gémit bruyamment.

«C'est toi le pire d'entre nous Mikey ! Si seulement le peu d'intelligence qui te restait servait à quelque chose.» Répondit sournoisement Raphael quand il réapparut dans le salon.

«Où sont April et … Votre frère ainé ?» Demanda soudainement Casey alors qu'il s'installa plus profondément dans le canapé, un regard perplexe sur son visage. Ses yeux regardèrent entre Michelangelo et Raphael.

La bouche de Mickey s'ouvrit puis se referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air qui voulait dire «aucune idée». Raph décroisa les bras de son large plastron et se redressa, un léger rire sortant de sa bouche qui ressemblait plus à un gloussement.

«Dans le laboratoire je suppose, ils sont toujours fourrés ensembles ces deux-là.» Répondit la tortue au bandeau rouge. Il secoua la tête et roula ses yeux verts d'un air dramatique. Comme s'il se souciait de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire !

Ne pouvant plus contenir son rire, Mickey claqua sa main contre son genou et s'essuya les yeux avec un doigt. L'expression sur le visage de Casey était inestimable et Michelangelo ne pouvait tout simplement plus se contenir de rire bruyamment.

«Ouais, ils doivent bien s'amuser ! Je me demande quelles genres d'expériences ils font ?» S'écria Mickey. Raph grogna de rire à son tour et claqua dans le poing tendu de son frère.

Le visage de Casey devint soudainement rouge d'embarras et il toussa nerveusement. Pour être honnête envers lui-même, il ne supportait pas de voir April avec Donatello. Une sorte de jalousie, après qu'April lui avait dit non pour sortir ensemble.

«Arrêter les gars, c'est pas drôle.» Dit soudainement d'un air sombre Casey en rabaissant ses yeux au sol de ciment.

«Si on ne peut plus rigoler ! C'est bon, je vais les chercher.» Grogna Raphael en roulant les yeux à l'humain agaçant. Il se leva de son siège et fit craquer son cou en roulant ses épaules.

Michelangelo suivit son frère du regard alors qu'il s'approcha à pas furtif du laboratoire de Donnie. La tortue imposante colla une oreille à la porte puis fronça les sourcils quand il n'entendit rien. Maudite porte trop épaisse !

Levant un poing, il frappa fortement sur la porte et se racla la gorge.

«Hey les tourtereaux vous faites des choses ou quoi ?» Demanda Raph en croisant ses bras sur son plastron. Il entendit Mickey s'effondrer de rire derrière lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de victoire en s'imaginant à quel point Donnie devait être embarrassé maintenant.

Derrière la porte close, avant que Raphael ne vienne interrompre l'expérience en cours, Donatello et April tentaient d'assembler plusieurs molécules dans le but de crée un sérum de vérité. Ou plutôt Donnie travaillait dessus tandis qu'April essayait de le suivre dans ses multiples explications toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres.

«En assemblant du liquide vaisselle avec un peu de soude, nous pouvons obtenir un résultat vraiment intéressant. Mais, il va falloir faire très attention à ne pas diluer trop d'azote quand le premier cycle sera terminer.» Dit-il en augmentant le grossissement de ses lunettes de laboratoire, pencher au-dessus de plusieurs éprouvettes luisantes vertes.

April se tenait bien sagement assise sur le rebord de la table du labo, balancent doucement ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait, elle était plutôt concentrer sur le visage de Donnie et les multitudes d'expressions qu'il pouvait avoir.

«April ! Je pense que nous avons réussis !» S'écria-t-il soudainement en levant les bras en l'air, ses lunettes spéciales agrippées dans une main.

La jeune femme sursauta à son cri soudain de victoire et posa une main contre sa poitrine au-dessus de son cœur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, pas quand elle était si concentrer sur lui.

«Non, tu as réussi. Tu es le meilleur !» Dit-elle en souriant doucement à Donatello. Elle croisa ses jambes et posa ses mains sur son genou, aimant voir le visage de Donnie s'illuminer à son compliment.

La tortue au bandeau violet s'approcha d'April et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, encore un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha en avant et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Tu m'as beaucoup aidé tu sais, tu peux aussi être fier de toi ! Du moins, moi je le suis.» Dit-il en frottant ses pouces sur le tissu de son jeans, haussant les épaules.

April baissa le visage d'un air légèrement embarrassé puis après quelques secondes de silence, elle releva les yeux et approcha une main près du visage de Donatello.

«D'accord, admettons dans ce cas.» Finit-elle en passant tendrement deux doigts le long du museau de Donnie. Elle le sentit frissonner à son contact mais n'abandonna pas la caresse.

«Tu oserais contredire un homme de science ? Tu devrais savoir que je ne me trompe jamais ! Ou presque.» Renchérit-il en haussant une fois de plus les épaules à la fin de sa phrase.

Le rire que contenait April sortit dans une légère moquerie taquine puis elle secoua la tête négativement.

«Tu sais bien que non, je ne douterais jamais de tes capacités mentales Donnie.» Murmura-t-elle en se penchant en avant et en plaçant un doux baiser sur le museau de Donatello.

 _TOC TOC TOC_

«Hey les tourtereaux vous faites des choses ou quoi ?»

Donatello sortit presque de sa carapace quand la grosse voix de Raphael résonna derrière la porte métallique. Il se dégagea rapidement d'April et redressa nerveusement ses lunettes sur son museau, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

«Nous venons Raph !» Cria-t-il d'une voix bégayante. Il détestait quand ses frères s'amusaient à le taquiner au sujet de lui et d'April. Certes, ils étaient ensembles mais cela ne s'signifiait pas qu'il fallait sans arrêt les embêter.

April se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas mourir de rire en voyant Donnie aussi nerveux. Pour elle, s'était amusant et un peu divertissent, mais connaissant la tortue au bandeau violet, ce n'était rien de drôle pour lui. Il pourrait facilement confondre la taquinerie avec le bizutage.

Donatello rangea rapidement ses affaires tout en marmonnant sombrement dans sa barbe au sujet de frères stupides et irrespectueux. Dans d'autres circonstances, April aurait trouvée cela marrant, mais là elle ressentait surtout de la pitié pour la tortue.

Elle descendit du bureau et lissa sa chemise avec ses mains avant de s'avancer dans la pièce et de prendre Donatello par les épaules.

«Hey Donnie ce n'est pas grave ! Tu connais Raph, il veut toujours faire son malin quand il est avec Casey et puis, moi ça ne me dérange pas. Il n'y a rien à avoir honte ou quoi que ce soit, ok ?» Expliqua-t-elle en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Donatello sourit timidement puis se gratta l'arrière de la tête, n'osant pas regarder April. C'était toujours extrêmement gênant pour lui quand un de ses frères plaisantait à leur sujet. Il devenait rapidement en colère et embarrasser et d'une étrange surprotection envers April.

Peut-être parce qu'il craignait qu'elle finisse par changer d'avis à cause de ses frères ?

«Ouais, tu as raison. Par moment, je me demande si mes frères ont quelque chose dans la tête ou s'ils font exprès d'être aussi stupide.» Dit-il en roulant des yeux avec agacement évident. Il croisa ses bras sur son plastron et tapa du pied sur le sol en béton, tentant de calmer ses nerfs.

«Attends, j'ai une idée qui risque de bien les calmer.» Murmura April en clignant de l'œil à Donnie. Avant même qu'il ne puisse demander quelle était son idée, April se retourna et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et récupéra la petite bouteille d'eau qui était sur le bureau puis déversa quelques gouttes dans ses mains.

La réalisation frappa Donatello quand il vit qu'elle tâtonnait ses mains au-dessus de son décolleter et aussi sur ses joues. Il déglutit difficilement, ses yeux devenant un peu plus grands derrière ses lunettes loupes. Il toussa bruyamment dans son poing pour s'éclaircir la gorge et ne pas rire à l'image qu'il venait de se faire de ses frères.

April se retourna et leva les bras, un visage souriant et un léger froncement de sourcils.

«Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?» Elle tourna un peu sur elle-même.

Donatello reposa ses mains sur ses hanches et haussa les épaules, un air ludique sur son visage souriant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à des choses inappropriées maintenant en voyant son amoureuse comme ça, vilain.

«Je pense qu'il faudrait aller chercher un caméscope pour filmer ça !» S'écria-t-il en claquant deux doigts.

April sourit puis prenant cela comme un accord, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvris brutalement en s'effrayant presque quand elle vit le poing lever de Raphael à son visage. Il s'apprêtait à frapper une nouvelle fois.

Elle leva sa main et la secoua devant son visage pour faire de l'air, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et les gouttes d'eau ruisselantes de son cou et de ses joues.

«C'est moi ou il fait chaud ici ? J'ai besoin d'aller me rafraichir. Merci Donnie pour ce … Cette fabuleuse expérience !» S'essouffla-t-elle en rentrant immédiatement dans son rôle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la bouche de Raph s'ouvrir dans le choc et elle dut maintenir ses lèvres sceller pour ne pas mourir de rire à son expression.

Au loin, elle entendit un commentaire de Michelangelo depuis le canapé où il était assis à son frère en état de choc.

«Ferme la bouche Raph ! Tu vas gober une punaise !»

Elle passa devant la tortue pleines de muscles et se dirigea vers la cuisine au fond de la pièce principale, ignorant totalement les murmures des occupants des canapés quand elle passa devant eux.

Donatello apparut à son tour, un air naturel et un petit sourire en coin. Il passa comme si de rien n'était devant Raphael qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits puis alla s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de Michelangelo.

Mickey claqua une main sur la coquille de Donnie puis ricana en s'enfonçant plus loin dans les coussins.

«Mon frère, tu n'arrêteras jamais de m'impressionner ! Il va vraiment falloir que tu me donne des astuces pour conquérir les filles humaines.» S'écria le plus jeune en posant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Donatello s'apprêta à répondre à son jeune frère une théorie sur les femelles humaines mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Casey Jones qui était aussi présent et le regardait avec une haine à peine contenue.

«Salut Casey, désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, j'étais occupé avec mes expériences.» S'exprima rapidement Donnie en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Casey. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient presque pas de points communs il était avant tout un concurrent pour April.

Les yeux de Casey se rétrécirent subitement et il posa un bras sur le bord du canapé, une jambe frappant dans un rythme nerveux sur le sol.

«Des expériences, vraiment ? Sur le corps humain féminin ? Il semblerait que ce soit ton passe-temps en ce moment.» Critiqua ouvertement Casey en haussant les sourcils à la tortue.

Donatello dût serrer les dents au commentaire désagréable de l'humain pour ne pas piquer une crise devant ses frères. Il ignora le rire de Mickey à côté de lui et secoua doucement la tête pour effacer son esprit. Ce n'était que de la jalousie, il le savait, il ne devait pas gâcher sa salive pour cela.

«C'est vraiment trop drôle Donnie ! On devrait l'appeler Casey l'incroyable ! Ou Casey le marrant ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Raph ?» Demanda soudainement Michelangelo en regardant derrière le canapé à son frère plus grand.

 _Casey l'abrutis oui_ , se dit Donnie d'un air sombre.

Raphael réapparut dans le salon, encore un visage choqué. Il s'assit lourdement sur un autre canapé et étira les muscles de ses grands bras, soupirant de soulagement quand sa nuque craqua bruyamment.

«Ouais ouais, ce que tu veux Mickey.» Répondit-il d'un air dédaigneux en roulant ses yeux verts. Il prit un cure dent et le plaça entre ses lèvres, jouant avec avec sa langue. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir et son imagination était maintenant débordante, à son plus grand damne.

Michelangelo se leva rapidement quand April rentra dans le salon, ses mains essayant de rassembler ses cheveux dans un chignon désordonné. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras en la tirant avec lui.

«Puis-je vous escorter très cher demoiselle ?» Dit-il en faisant son visage charmeur. April rit de bon cœur et accepta tout de suite, ne pouvant pas résister à son regard et ses yeux bleus adorables.

Il la conduisit vers le canapé et l'assit juste à côté de Donatello. La tortue au bandeau violet se décala un peu mais se détendit quand le corps d'April se serra contre lui. Il passa un bras au-dessus de ses épaules et la serra un peu plus.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Casey qui serra la mâchoire et enfonça ses doigts autour de sa canette de bière. Il ne supportait pas de voir ce genre de chose juste devant son nez et encore moins le serrement de son cœur en voyant le visage heureux d'April.

«Owww vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux ! Donnie, où est ton appareil photo ? Tu sais, le truc avec le flash que tu trimbale dans ton sac ?» Expliqua Michelangelo en faisant des gestes à l'arrière de sa carapace.

Casey gloussa et faillit cracher sa boisson en voyant la tête que faisait Donatello à l'explication infantile de son jeune frère. Donnie se racla la gorge et frotta deux doigts contre ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. Son frère le prenait pour un idiot ou quoi ?

«Oui Mikey, je vois bien de quoi tu parles. Il est dans mon laboratoire à la même place que d'habitude- » Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir que Michelangelo courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait direction son labo.

April étouffa un rire avec sa main et secoua la tête de gauche à droite aux pitreries de Mikey et à l'expression exaspérée de Donnie. Elle retira le bras de la tortue autour de ses épaules puis se posa sur le dos, la tête sur les genoux de Donatello et ses pieds reposants contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

Mikey revint vite avec un dispositif suspect dans ses mains. Il tourna dans plusieurs sens l'appareil, sa langue coller au coin de sa bouche et un visage concentrée sur sa tâche à accomplir. Il leva un bras dans la victoire quand il réussit enfin à l'activer.

«C'est qui le Meilleur ? Ouais, c'est moi je sais !» Il cligna de l'œil à son public puis prit la photo tant convoitée d'April et de Donatello.

«Repose ça Mikey tu va encore me le casser ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas le temps de le réparer en ce moment et je suis fatigué de devoir courir pour tes bêtises.» Demanda Donatello en roulant les yeux au ciel dramatiquement.

April ricana sur ses genoux et Michelangelo gloussa bêtement derrière sa main collée à sa bouche, les yeux bleus brillant d'une étrange manière. Il posa l'appareil photo sur la table basse puis se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le couple.

«Non mais franchement April, pourquoi tu as choisi ce gars-là ? Tu sais bien qu'il y a beaucoup mieux pour toi ! Donnie est trop … Bizarre et chiant !» Déclara Mikey d'un air taquin en pointant un doigt vers elle puis en soulevant la poitrine fièrement. Bien-sûr, rien de cela n'était sérieux, il voulait juste mettre un peu le feu à l'ambiance.

Donnie ouvrit la bouche pour donner un morceau de son esprit à Mikey mais le rire de Casey l'arrêta et à la place, il plissa les yeux à l'humain littéralement mort de rire sur le canapé.

Dieu, aidez-le à garder son sang-froid. Même Raphael qui était partit dans le fond de la pièce pour faire sa musculation avait laissé un rire échapper de sa bouche au commentaire de son plus jeune frère.

April fronça les sourcils à Mikey et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la tête tournée vers lui et une expression curieuse sur son visage.

«Vraiment ? Alors dit moi qui serait assez bien pour moi ?» Dit-elle en levant un sourcil, rentrant complètement dans son jeu. Elle sentit Donnie se crisper sous elle dans la nervosité.

Casey s'arrêta de rire et se redressa à nouveau contre le canapé, les yeux rougis de larmes. Il voulait écouter ce qu'allait encore dire Michelangelo, c'était trop drôle pour manquer cela.

Mikey leva les yeux au plafond de pierre et frappa son doigt contre sa bouche dans la réflexion profonde. Il posa son autre main sur sa hanche puis il rabaissa son regard sur April qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

«Quelqu'un de beau, fort, gentil et intelligent !» Dit-il en sautant sur le fauteuil en face des deux autres canapés. Il se mit de travers et croisa les jambes contre l'accoudoir. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de citer chaque qualité que possédait l'un de ses frères, lui y comprit.

«Tu veux dire Raphael ?» Demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître le plus stoïque possible. Elle adorait rentrer dans son petit jeu mais elle ne voulait pas que Donatello se sente mal non plus avec cette conversation. Il devrait savoir qu'il est le seul pour elle. April attrapa la main de Donnie et joua avec ses doigts, attendant que Mikey continu.

«Ouais mais non, Raph est trop stupide pour toi ! Il a son cerveau dans ses muscles.» Renchérit Michelangelo en secouant négativement la tête, les mains devant lui.

«Hey ! La ferme Mikey j'entends tout d'ici !» Cria dans le fond Raph qui venait de balancer les poids de retour sur les crochets de maintiens. Il grogna vers son frère et passa un doigt le long de son cou dans un signe de tranchage de gorge.

Michelangelo l'ignora et continua de réfléchir.

«Alors Leonardo ?» Continua April en resserrant ses doigts dans ceux de Donnie. Elle l'entendit vaguement ricaner dans son rire mignon, ce qui l'encouragea à sourire d'avantage.

«Non non, Leo n'est pas capable d'aimer parce qu'il est trop dans son leadership ! Il te faut quelqu'un de cool et bogoss si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Quelqu'un comme moi !» Finit-il en se penchant un peu vers l'avant avec un clin d'œil.

April étrangla un gloussement puis elle secoua la tête, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle sentit la main de Donnie lui donner une pression puis il s'effaça la gorge pour prendre la parole.

«Je ne pense pas que tu sois le style idéal pour April, Mikey. Elle n'a pas besoin d'une personne qui s'imagine être le plus beau de la Terre et qui n'est même pas capable de savoir combien de doigts il possède.» Déclara Donatello après les quelques secondes de silence.

Le visage de Michelangelo se tordit de dégout face à son frère mais la réponse qu'il lança n'était pas le moins du monde attendu par les personnes présentes.

«Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Je sais combien nous avons de doigts ! Mais désolé si je n'ai pas la même intelligence que Monsieur Donatello tout puissant !» Cria-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, un air boudeur et les bras croisés.

Casey posa une main contre sa bouche pour faire taire son rire à nouveau croissant. C'était tellement amusant de les voir se chamailler pour une fille ! Bien que cela ne soit que pour taquiner la tortue au bandeau violet.

Donnie sourit doucement puis enveloppa son bras gauche autour d'April alors qu'il observait Mikey entrain de compter le nombre de doigts qu'il avait le plus discrètement possible.

«Mes enfants, on vous entends jusque dans le Dojo. Que se passe-t-il ?» Demanda Maître Splinter alors qu'il venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce principale du Repère suivit de près par Leonardo.

Mikey se leva d'un bond et réajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son plastron.

«Désolé Sensei, je ne faisais que de taquiner mon frère préféré !» Répondit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Donatello avec un sourire mesquin. Donnie roula son épaule pour le faire partir, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe au sujet de mensonge.

Splinter croisa les bras dans son dos et leva un sourcil à Michelangelo. Il remarqua ensuite la présence d'April et de Casey qui se faisait plutôt silencieuse dans le chahut de ses fils.

April se leva immédiatement quand Splinter la regarda avec surprise. Elle lissa sa chemise verte pâle et se racla nerveusement la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie en étant comme cela avec Donatello sur le canapé.

«Bonjour Maître Splinter, excusez-moi je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici.» Elle s'excusa en mâchant sa lèvre inférieure, le regard plongé dans les yeux du vieux rat. Donatello se leva à son tour et resta derrière April, un regard assez nerveux sur son visage.

Splinter sourit doucement et tapota l'épaule d'April avec bienveillance.

«Aucun mal ma chère. Bonjour Casey, j'ignorais votre présence aujourd'hui.» Il fléchit son museau et regarda Casey Jones toujours assis tranquillement sur le canapé, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres.

«Salut, ouais ce n'était pas prévu que je passe ici au départ mais Raph avait besoin d'une bière.» Répondit Casey en pointant son pouce à l'arrière où Raphael faisait son exercice.

«Ah, je vois.» Splinter passa ses doigts dans sa longue barbe puis prit place sur le tapis, les jambes croisées et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Leonardo roula son cou en souriant quand il craqua puis frappa dans ses mains pour se détendre après sa longue séance d'entraînement avec son Sensei. Il se sentait vraiment fatigué maintenant qu'il n'était plus en mouvement et tout ce qu'il voulait faire s'était d'aller un peu se reposer.

«Je vais faire du thé, quelqu'un en veux ?» Demanda April dans une tentative d'alléger un peu l'ambiance tendue de la pièce.

Tout le monde répondit positivement sauf pour Raphael qui marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il n'avait pas soif, encore trop occupé avec sa musculation. April sourit gentiment puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Donatello se précipita derrière April pour lui donner un coup de main mais celle-ci le repoussa sur le plastron en lui expliquant qu'elle était assez grande pour faire le thé et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Après plusieurs tentatives du scientifique et un baiser d'April, il céda et retourna auprès de sa famille dans le salon.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les rires de la famille emplissaient à nouveau les égouts. April entendit même le rire profond de Raphael suivit par celui de Michelangelo. Il avait finalement décidé de rejoindre ses autres frères et son père dans le salon.

April attrapa une théière à motifs Chinois et y prépara les feuilles délicates de thé noir dans un petit sachet de tissu. Elle se demanda vaguement où Splinter avait trouvé autant de matériel encore réutilisable voir presque neuf. Les gens pouvaient gaspiller n'importe quoi, c'était presque effrayant.

Elle attrapa la bouilloire et y déversa de l'eau à l'intérieur pour la faire chauffer, son pied tapant dans un rythme régulier sur le sol. Les voix des garçons atteignaient constamment ses oreilles et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire vaguement quand elle entendit la voix de Mikey si enfantine.

«Salut.»

April bondit en arrière et renversa un peu d'eau sur le sol de la cuisine quand elle entendit la voix de Casey derrière elle. Maudissant sous son souffle, elle posa la bouilloire sur son socle et s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon sur le comptoir.

«Salut.» Répondit-elle simplement en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle savait très bien comment il se sentait à son sujet et elle ne voulait pas avoir une nouvelle conversation explosive avec lui.

Casey était contre la poutre qui faisait le cadre de la porte avec ses bras croisés sur son T-shirt gris, une expression étrange sur son visage. Il leva les sourcils et baissa les yeux quand il s'aperçut qu'April évitait tout contact visuel.

«Hum, tu as besoin d'aide ?» Finit-il par demander en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

«Non je me débrouille bien, merci de demander.» Répondit-elle froidement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. A chaque fois que Casey lui parlait, s'était pour lui faire comprendre que son choix n'était pas le meilleur et qu'elle allait rater sa vie. Elle ne pouvait donc pas rester indifférente à ses propos plus que déplorables.

Un autre long moment de silence envahit la pièce jusqu'à ce que la bouilloire se mette à siffler doucement, une fine couche de vapeur s'échappant du bec. Casey fixa l'appareil puis se redressa et lissa son T-shirt maladroitement, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

«Bon écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement de la dernière fois, je ne voulais pas que ça se transforme en guerre. C'était irrationnel de ma part, je te demande pardon.» Dit-il le plus sincèrement possible.

April laissa lentement tomber son expression froide puis hocha doucement la tête en accord avec les paroles de Casey. Elle s'enleva du comptoir en se poussant avec sa hanche puis leva un sourcil à Casey.

«Ouais, t'a pas intérêt à recommencer sinon je vais être obligée de t'étrangler.» Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire à l'expression choquée sur le visage de son ancien ami.

Casey ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt avec un petit rire nerveux mais soulager. Si elle faisait des tentatives d'humour, cela voulait dire qu'elle lui pardonnait.

«Ok ok, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.» Marmonna-t-il de bon cœur. April esquissa un petit sourire sur ses lèvres puis se retourna pour récupérer le thé et le ranger dans les placards.

«Je voulais juste que tu sache que … Je suis content pour toi et Donatello, j'espère qu'il s'occupe bien de toi et qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal.» Casey déglutit quand April se retourna avec un regard perplexe.

«Evidemment ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait prêt à me faire du mal volontairement ?» April haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

Casey bondit en un instant sur ses pieds et pointa la jeune femme du doigt.

«Volontairement ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'il a déjà fait quelque chose involontairement ? April tu dois faire attention il pourrait te faire beaucoup de mal s'il le voulait !» S'écria-t-il en abaissant brutalement ses bras pour faire valoir son point de vue sur la situation.

April cligna rapidement des yeux et elle dut se concentrer sur ce qu'essayait de lui dire l'homme fou devant elle.

«Oula attends quoi ? Non tu te trompes lourdement, Donnie n'est pas violent ! Il ne l'a jamais été, j'ai juste mal choisi mes mots !» Elle tenta d'expliquer mais Casey n'écoutait pas. Elle pria silencieusement que leurs haussements de voix ne s'entendaient pas jusque dans l'autre pièce.

«Vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble, vous ne vous correspondez pas ! Ouvre les yeux s'il te plait, essaye de comprendre. Vous êtes différents et tu n'auras jamais une vie comme les autres si tu décides de poursuivre dans cette direction.» Casey semblait de plus en plus désespérer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

Il ne voulait pas remettre cette conversation sur le feu mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'arrêter, cela le tuait de voir April dans les bras d'un mutant. Il était là lui, pour l'aimer.

Le visage d'April se tordit en un profond dégout aux paroles de Casey. Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa ses ongles contre son avant-bras.

«Dites-moi que je rêve … Est-ce que tu viens d'essayer de me dissuader de mon choix encore une fois ?! Mais comment peux-tu ! Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te mettre dans le crâne que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ! Tu es juste jaloux, c'est ça le vrai problème.» Dit-elle à voix basse, une intonation presque mortelle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire … Comment avait-elle pu lui faire confiance une seconde fois ?

«Moi je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour aimer ce … ce …» Casey trébucha sur les mots qui n'osaient pas sortir. Il resserra ses mains en poings, les épaules raides de colères et les yeux baissés furieusement au sol.

«Monstre ? C'est ça le mot que tu cherchais ?» Siffla April entre ses dents, les yeux bleus dans une colère livide à ce qu'osait insinuer l'homme devant elle.

Casey ne répondit pas car la bouilloire siffla fortement derrière April, indiquant que l'eau était suffisamment chaude. Les deux se redressèrent presque avec peine dans leurs mouvements puis April se retourna et prit avec des mains tremblantes la bouilloire.

La tension se rabaissa légèrement dans la cuisine. Heureusement pour eux, les voix des tortues et de Maître Splinter envahissaient encore leurs oreilles, montrant qu'ils n'avaient pas entendus le débat explosif.

April se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle sentit le picotement derrière ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas ici et surtout pas devant Casey. Elle n'avait plus pleurée depuis que son père était mort et cela n'allait pas changer à cause d'un idiot comme lui.

Elle entendit vaguement Casey se racler la gorge et elle pouvait presque le voir se gratter l'arrière de la tête dans les regrets et la nervosité. Il rouvrit la bouche et son ton n'indiquait rien de bon.

«Excuse-moi, je pense juste qu'il faudrait être fou pour aimer des mutants. Mais permets-moi de te demander quelque chose, tu veux ?» Déclara-t-il en s'avançant aux côtés d'April. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux puis tourna sa langue dans sa bouche d'un air énervé.

«C'est parce qu'il a quelque chose de plus que nous les hommes n'ont pas pour que tu sois avec lui ?» Il murmura avec venin à peine dissimulé. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher d'être méchant et sarcastique, il détestait perdre.

La réaction d'April ne fut pas celle vraiment espérée. Ses yeux devinrent larges dans le choc et sa main vola immédiatement à la joue de Casey.

 _SMACK !_

Est-ce qu'elle avait correctement entendue ?! Oui, elle avait très bien compris ce que signifiait cette phrase et sa main était partit toute seule, pour défendre sa propre dignité et celle de Donnie. Elle laissa tomber la bouilloire sur le sol et regarda avec un visage de pure haine Casey qui se frottait la joue rougit par la claque.

Dans le salon, Mikey et Raph étaient repartis dans une dispute pour savoir qui était le plus fort des deux. Bien sûr, Michelangelo ne faisait cela que pour faire monter la pression de Raphael et le faire éclater au grand jour.

«Les gars calmez-vous.» Demanda d'une voix sage Leonardo en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était de s'embarquer dans une nouvelle dispute avec ses frères plus jeunes … Du coin de l'œil, il vit Maître Splinter soupirer fortement et passer deux doigts contre ses yeux.

Le cri de rage que poussa April les fit tous se taire.

«Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Ne m'approche plus pauvre type !»

Les quatre frères ainsi que Splinter se retournèrent vers April pour la voir débouler de la cuisine, les joues rouges de colère et les yeux remplis de larmes prêtes à tombées. Elle passa devant les mutants silencieux puis attrapa sa veste jaune posée sur l'un des canapés.

Casey sortit en courant de la cuisine, une main contre sa joue brûlante.

«April ?» Demandèrent Michelangelo et Donatello à l'unisson, une teinte de crainte dans leur voix. En un court instant, le scientifique assis sagement sur le canapé bondit sur ses pieds et suivit l'humaine furieuse.

«Attends April ! Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas dire ça !» Hurla Casey alors qu'il courrait après la brune. Une masse de muscle verte s'interposa entre lui et le conduit qu'April venait de prendre pour remonter à la surface.

Casey leva les yeux vers Raph et claqua son poing contre son plastron dans la frustration. Il vit Donatello suivre les traces d'April et cela le rendit encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était.

«Laisse-moi passer toi ! Tu n'as pas à t'interférer entre nous !» Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, un doigt pointé vers la tortue devant lui. Raphael laissa sortir un grognement d'avertissement tout en roulant son cure dent entre ses lèvres, les bras croisés sur son plastron imposant.

Splinter se leva du tapis et s'approcha de Casey, une main apaisante se posant sur son épaule tendue.

«Ne laisse pas ta colère aveuglante prendre possession de tes pensées Casey Jones, cela te sera néfaste un jour. Le destin n'est jamais celui que l'on avait espéré et pourtant, nous sommes obligés de suivre le chemin que nos choix ont tracé. Cela peut s'avérer douloureux, voir même impossible à comprendre, mais en aucun cas tu ne dois essayer de le changer.» Le vieux rat resserra ses griffes autour de l'épaule de Casey.

L'homme pinça ses lèvres ensembles tout en réfléchissant aux mots du Maître du Ninjutsu. Cette colère … Cette puissante jalousie qui le prenait au cœur le faisait agir comme ça. C'était difficilement contrôlable surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui avec un tempérament presque aussi fort que Raphael.

Mikey sauta par-dessus le canapé avec un petit «hop !» s'échappant de ses lèvres puis atterrit gracieusement sur ses pieds, ses deux Nunchakus tournant dans ses mains.

«Yo mec qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit pour qu'elle réagit comme ça ? J'ai cru que les murs allaient s'envoler !»

Leonardo murmura sous son souffle pour que Michelangelo arrête de dire des âneries mais il l'ignora une fois de plus et croisa les bras sur son plastron en imitant le visage intimidant de Raph. Ce qui était plutôt drôle à voir sur son visage.

Leo voulait poursuivre son frère Donatello et April mais peut-être un peu d'intimité leur ferait du bien, surtout à April. Après tout, personne d'autre que Donatello pouvait mieux la comprendre, pas vrai ?

Casey déglutit et baissa les yeux au sol, une main frottant son biceps.

«Je pense que je … Devrais y aller.» Dit-il simplement en prenant son blouson brun dans ses mains, les yeux toujours baissés au sol. Splinter passa ses griffes dans sa barbe mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, de même pour les tortues présentes.

Raphael hocha la tête et se décala vers Leo, ses yeux verts suivant Casey avec scepticisme. Il se doutait bien ce qui avait pu faire tout ce remue-ménage et il n'était franchement pas d'accord avec l'humain devant lui.

«Okay salut ! N'oublie pas de prendre ma pizza préférée la prochaine fois que tu viens !» s'écria joyeusement Mikey avec un petit rire enfantin avant de sauter sur le grand canapé et d'allumer la télévision. Il ne comprenait pas encore l'ampleur de la situation contrairement à ses plus grands frères et à son Sensei, ou peut-être aussi qu'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre.

Casey hocha lentement la tête avec un regard triste puis partit vers la sortie des égouts. Etait-ce la dernière fois qu'il descendait ? Il ne le savait pas encore, il devait réfléchir.

Le calme retomba lentement dans la pièce et Splinter souffla par son museau, maintenant inquiet pour son fils et April partis depuis un petit moment. Il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer comment Donatello essayait de la rassurer et de l'aider à passer en travers tout cela.

Son oreille sensible se tourna en arrière quand la voix forte de Raphael résonna et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que les paroles de son fils firent échos.

«Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas de nana !»

Pour cela, Splinter était entièrement d'accord avec lui.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Un petit commentaire sur votre ressenti est toujours gratifiant pour l'auteur ^^

Merci !


	3. Souvenir

**WARNING** : Uniquement **Apritello** ici ! J'adore vraiment ce couple et j'aime l'exploiter donc ceux qui n'aiment pas la romance, attendez le chapitre suivant, merci !

Pas spécialement de lien avec les autres histoires, vous faites comme vous le voulez ;) moi, je continue de m'amuser avec les personnages de _Nickelodeon_ !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Souvenir_

Tout était d'un calme reposant dans le repère, c'était ces moment-là qu'April O'Neil préférait le plus. Non pas que l'attitude explosive de Raph ou l'hyperactivité de Mikey la dérangeait, loin de là. Mais de temps en temps un peu de tranquillité lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Un lent sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle laissa sortir un petit soupir de contentement, ses cils battant sur ses pommettes et ses bras entourant son oreiller. Non, pas un oreiller, plutôt un bras musclé vert et quelque peu rugueux mais parfait pour soutenir sa tête.

Elle et Donnie s'étaient installés dans son lit en alcôve arrondie, les nombreux ordinateurs reflétant le film qui jouait depuis plus d'une heure. Même dans sa chambre, il possédait tout un tas de babioles électroniques qui ne pouvaient que lui appartenir. S'était bel et bien une chambre de geek. Elle n'était pas forcément grande et sa conception était plutôt curieuse, mais elle restait très cosy en elle-même.

La plupart des habitants du repère dormaient déjà, omis Raphael qui écoutait sa musique en sourdine dans l'alcôve un peu plus haut. April pouvait presque entendre les petits ronflements de Michelangelo de l'autre côté du salon ainsi que les profonds souffles que prenait Leonardo. Elle n'avait aucune idée si Maître Splinter méditait ou s'il dormait déjà …

April leva le regard vers le visage de Donnie qui semblait concentrer sur le film. Il ne portait pas son masque pourpre, il n'avait pratiquement rien sur lui pour tout dire, juste un simple caleçon noir et son collier. Dans d'autres circonstances et surtout plusieurs mois en arrière, il n'aurait jamais osé se montrer de la sorte devant elle par peur d'un rejet.

C'était grâce à son acceptation qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. Puis après tout, elle ne portait qu'un simple short et débardeur jaune, alors pourquoi avoir de l'embarras maintenant ? Peut-être pas de l'embarras mais quelque chose de bien différent.

Revenant au film sur les écrans devant elle, April se fraya un chemin plus profondément dans les bras de Donatello et resserra sa prise sur son biceps. La tortue sous elle leva la main et se mit à frotter de petits cercles apaisants sur son épaule. L'effet fur immédiat pour April qui ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant présent.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Donnie commençait à connaître les habitudes d'April et il savait qu'elle avait toujours besoin d'un petit moment calme le soir, non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il était pareil après tout. Avant April, il gardait toujours sa tête dans ses expériences ou dans ses écrans, profitant des moments de solitudes rares.

Il prit une profonde inspiration à travers son museau et ferma les yeux quelques secondes derrière ses lunettes. Sa gorge se serra toujours quand il pensait à April et à leur relation, de la chance qu'il avait. De tous ses frères, s'était lui qu'elle avait choisi, si on oubliait Casey bien sûr. Il ne remerciera jamais assez le bon Dieu pour cela.

Tout en continuant de caresser le bras d'April avec ses trois doigts, il se souvint soudainement du soir où toute sa vie avait basculée dans la meilleure direction possible et inimaginable.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Bip bip bip_

Le son continuel et dérangeant d'une alarme réveilla Donatello de son sommeil réparateur. Il gémit et tendit une main pour attraper son T-phone et décrocher son appel. Aucun doute là-dessus, il s'agissait d'April O'Neil et pour rien au monde il ne louperait l'un de ses appels.

«April ?» Demanda-t-il en gémissant légèrement. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la montre digitale indiqua qu'il n'était que 22 heures passée.

Son visage devint soudainement grave et toute la fatigue qu'il avait en lui s'évapora comme par magie. Il déglutit et se redressa immédiatement dans son lit, son autre main cherchant nerveusement ses lunettes posées quelque part sur le côté.

«J'arrive tout de suite.» Assura-t-il d'une voix sérieuse avant de raccrocher son appel.

April était complètement paniquée de l'autre côté de la ligne et il semblerait qu'elle soit tombée gravement malade. Une boule se forma dans l'intestin de Donatello à l'idée de savoir qu'April était dans la douleur.

Il s'habilla et installa son matériel sur sa coquille épaisse, en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de réveiller l'un de ses frères dormant à quelques mètres non loin. Il passa rapidement dans son laboratoire et dénicha une trousse de soin au cas où April n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait chez elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose comme ça arrivait et Donatello restait assez fier qu'April le choisisse pour lui venir en aide. Il sourit encore quand il se souvint de lui avoir offert une montre connectée pour son anniversaire, elle avait adorée et depuis, elle ne s'en séparait jamais. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ce petit dispositif qu'ils restaient en contact en permanence.

Le Ninja se dirigea avec grâce à la sortie du repère et vers la bouche d'égout qui n'était qu'à environ une dizaine de minutes de l'appartement d'April. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas à attendre plus longtemps pour sortir car l'endroit restait assez calme de ce côté du quartier.

Il prit plusieurs étapes dans la rue, ses lunettes de nuit le guidant dans la noirceur. Il attrapa l'escalier mural familier et grimpa en plusieurs enjambées jusqu'à la fenêtre faiblement éclairer du salon d'April.

Donatello se sentit soudainement très nerveux à attendre devant cette fenêtre. Il joua avec les sangles sur son plastron et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes afin de calmer son cœur martelant furieusement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup se relaxer car les maigres rideaux se déplacèrent sur les côtés pour dévoiler une April fatiguée. Elle le regardait avec des cernes sous ses yeux et ses cheveux bruns légèrement enchevêtrés. Elle ne portait qu'un simple petit débardeur noir et un pantalon blanc à motif en guise de pyjama.

Son visage s'illumina dans la joie et le soulagement de voir Donnie à sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit immédiatement la porte grande ouverte et se déplaça sur le côté pour lui faire assez de place.

«Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir Donnie ! Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir réveillé à cette heure tardive.» Dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur, les yeux bleus ciel brillants avec la fièvre. Elle ne lui dira pas, mais elle ne pensait pas que Donatello le Geek pouvait dormir aussi tôt …

La tortue rit nerveusement en passant une main derrière sa nuque puis il s'abaissa au niveau de la fenêtre, s'apprêtant à se contorsionner pour pouvoir passer. Il passa d'abord une jambe, puis sa tête et enfin le plus difficile, sa coquille et surtout le lourd matériel qu'il portait avec.

«Tu sais bien que tu ne me dérange jamais April ! Surtout quand tu es dans un état pareil !» Renchérit-il immédiatement en voyant le visage triste de la jeune femme. Il arrêta de sourire quand le bord supérieur de sa coquille entra en contact avec le bord de la fenêtre.

April se précipita en avant pour l'aider à sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

«Attends laisse-moi t'aider.»

Elle posa ses mains sur sa coquille et le poussa lentement vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et déplaça ses mains sur le bras gauche de Donatello pour le tirer vers l'intérieur. Enfin un succès.

Donnie atterrit doucement dans le salon avec un rebond de ses pieds et un autre rire nerveux sortant de sa bouche.

«M-merci.» Dit-il timidement en évitant le contact visuel avec la fille qu'il aimait secrètement.

April voulut lui répondre mais un puissant éternuement l'en empêcha. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit bruyamment quand ses côtes lui donnèrent une violente contraction avec le mouvement. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle posa rapidement ses mains le longs de ses bras dans une tentative de se maintenir au chaud.

Donatello fut immédiatement en mouvement. Il referma la fenêtre derrière lui et déposa sa trousse de premier soin ainsi que son matériel sur le sol du salon.

«Depuis combien de temps est-tu comme ça ?» Demanda-t-il sans jamais la regarder.

«Environ deux jours.» Répondit-elle nonchalamment. Elle pinça fermement les lèvres ensembles quand la réponse qu'elle donna lui a valu un regard perçant de Donatello. C'était drôle de le voir passer de scientifique à médecin, sacré Donnie.

«April ! Ça pourrait être grave, tu aurais dû consulter un médecin !»

Une autre série de toux interrompit Donatello alors qu'il observait impuissant April s'étouffer dans son souffle. Il secoua la tête en roulant ses yeux au ciel puis souffla dans sa barbe sa frustration profonde envers April.

«Ouais je sais, mais je déteste aller chez le médecin, tu le sais.» Expliqua-t-elle sombrement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. C'était une mauvaise expérience passée qui la bloquait pour retourner voir un médecin.

Donnie ne répondit pas, il restait concentrer sur la petite machine à pulsion électromagnétique qu'il venait d'installer sur le sol. Une autre de ses inventions pour trouver les causes de blessures et maladies.

April soupira profondément, légèrement irritée que Donatello ne lui parle pas en retour. Elle partit vers sa salle de bain en levant les mains dans la défaite et en marmonnant un rapide «comme tu voudras !».

Les épaules de Donatello s'affaissèrent et il prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne voulait pas lui paraitre froid ou distant, mais il ne supportait tout simplement pas l'idée de la voir blesser aussi inutilement. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté et s'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà partit régler le problème. Bon sang, il pouvait ressembler à Raphael par moment.

Ses doigts agiles activèrent enfin son dispositif qui scanna la pièce de l'appartement. Il vit rapidement sur son petit ordinateur portable qu'il y avait une infiltration d'eau dans le plafond de sa chambre à coucher. Dans sa tête, il faisait déjà les plans pour venir réparer cela le plus vite possible.

April réapparût un peu plus tard avec ses cheveux bruns légèrement humides et deux tasses à cafés dans les mains. Elle fronça les sourcils à l'étrange machine de Donnie mais ne dit rien à ce sujet.

«J'ai pensé que cela te ferait de bien ? Il est sans sucre.» Dit-elle timidement après le malaise de tout à l'heure.

Donatello leva les yeux et replaça ses lunettes correctement sur son front avec son doigt pointeur.

«Oh oui merci beaucoup ! Je t'avoue que je commençais à ressentir un peu de fatigue.» Il prit la tasse tendue avec un petit rire nerveux et but le liquide chaud. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, les yeux partout sauf sur l'autre.

April commençait à se sentir vraiment idiote de l'avoir déranger pour cela, il avait l'air assez fatigué. Une petite vague de culpabilité se déferla sur elle et elle dut déglutir derrière sa propre tasse. Un sentiment d'étourdissement ce précipita sur elle et elle faillit tomber sur le sol.

Toutes les couleurs dans le visage d'April s'étaient soudainement évaporer pour laisser apparaître un teint cireux et maladif.

Donatello posa son café sur la table basse du salon puis se précipita vers April en lui prenant doucement les bras, un regard très inquiet dans ses yeux dorés. Il leva sa main à son front et examina sa température.

«Tu es brulante April ! Je veux que tu t'asseyes et que tu prennes ce médicament.» Il se baissa vers son sac et prit une boite blanche spécialement contre la fièvre intense à modérée. Il la conduisit vers le canapé puis il alla chercher un verre d'eau et un chiffon humide. Son estomac commençait sérieusement à se tordre dans l'inquiétude de voir April comme ça.

Quand il revint, April n'était plus assise sur son canapé. Confus de ne pas la voir là où il l'avait laissé, Donnie sentit une légère panique monter en lui.

«April ?»

Il resserra sa prise sur le verre froid qu'il tenait dans sa main et renifla l'air pour toutes indications. Mise à part l'humidité évidente dans le petit appartement d'April, il ne sentait aucunes odeurs inconnues donc personne n'était venu ici pendant qu'il était occupé à la cuisine.

«Ici Donnie.» la faible voix d'April appela derrière la porte de sa chambre à coucher.

Donatello avala nerveusement en remontant ses lunettes sur son museau, une habitude quand il n'était pas à l'aise ou quand il réfléchissait profondément. Il poussa la porte de la chambre ouverte pour y trouver April couché sur le lit, les bras étalés sur les couvertures et les jambes pendantes au bord du lit.

S'il n'était pas un Ninja surentraîner, ses genoux auraient céder à la beauté envoutante d'April. Ses cheveux bruns faisaient un halo autour de sa tête et sa peau crémeuse contrastait avec son pyjama noir, sans compter ses yeux bleus.

Il fallait qu'il détourne le regard, qu'il fasse quelque chose mais n'importe quoi pour ne pas continuer de la regarder de la sorte ! Ce n'était pas correct. Alors Donatello se mit à compter mentalement le nombre de molécules dans un grain de riz.

April baissa les yeux vers la tortue mutante et sourit tristement d'un air fatigué.

«Merci pour les soins que tu me donne Donnie, ça me touche vraiment tu sais.» Dit-elle d'une voix basse et sérieuse.

Donatello évita toujours le contact visuel avec April, s'il la regardait maintenant, il pourrait se trahir. Il ravala à nouveau sa salive puis d'une main légèrement tremblante, il lui tendit le verre d'eau et le chiffon humide.

«Il faut absolument que tu te rafraichisses pour faire descendre la fièvre et n'oublie pas de prendre le médicament une fois toute les quatre heures. Tu as une infiltration d'eau dans le plafond, c'est de là que vient ton problème respiratoire. Tes poumons sont infectés à cause du taux élevé d'humidité … »

April prit le verre et but l'eau fraîche, un visage reconnaissant quand le liquide froid coula dans sa gorge irritée. Elle prit ensuite le chiffon humide et le tâtonna sur ses bras puis sur le haut de sa poitrine.

Donatello sentit son rythme cardiaque faire une embarder et il se reconcentra sur sa mission principale qui était de donner des conseils à April. Bon Dieu, mais faisait-elle exprès ?! Sa main remonta encore une fois ses lunettes sur son museau.

«Et je viendrais demain pour remédier à ton petit soucis d'infiltration d'eau. Ce n'est pas un problème à prendre à la légère, beaucoup de maladies surviennent à cause d'un manque d'attention ou … »

«Donatello, est-ce que c'est normal ?» Interrompit April.

Donnie cligna rapidement des yeux et baissa son regard sur la femme couchée devant lui. De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle ne le regardait même pas en disant cela ! Ses yeux bleus fixaient le mur à sa droite. Il se déplaça d'un pied à l'autre puis tordit ses doigts ensembles.

«Normal ? Que veux-tu dire ?» Il était réellement confus.

April décala enfin son regard dans les yeux de Donnie et arrêta de sourire, un petit soupçon d'hésitation dans sa posture. Elle semblait inquiète, pas sûre d'elle-même et prenait plusieurs inspirations avant de finalement parler.

«A chaque fois que je pense à toi ou que je te vois, j'ai mal ici.» Dit-elle soudainement en baissant ses mains à son abdomen. Elle passa ses doigts juste au-dessus de ses hanches, au niveau du bas ventre.

Les yeux de Donatello s'agrandirent et il prit quelques étapes en arrière maladroitement, pas sur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il ne pouvait presque plus rien entendre tellement que son cœur battait fortement dans ses oreilles. S'il était techniquement possible, son sang serait monté à son cerveau puis redescendu jusqu'à ses pieds.

«J-je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre …» Sa voix semblait comme si elle était faite en verre, fragile.

Le malaise qu'il ressentait auparavant s'était transformé en quelque chose de bien plus agréable et un élan d'amour s'élança dans sa poitrine. Il espérait une chose inespérée.

Voyant que le visage d'April devenait plus sombre avec sa réponse, Donatello s'approcha du lit et tendit les mains vers l'avant comme pour la rassurer. Peut-être qu'elle attendait réellement une réponse scientifique ?

«C'est à ce niveau-là que nos émotions les plus fortes se font ressentir. Les muscles pelviens se contractent au gré de notre cerveau et cela crée ensuite ce sentiment de malaise que nous ressentons.» Expliqua-t-il en lui souriant doucement.

April gardait ses mains pressées contre son abdomen tout en regardant Donatello sérieusement. Elle ne savait pas si s'était à cause de la fièvre qu'elle se permettait de dire des choses aussi audacieuses, mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

«Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.»

Les mots ressemblaient comme à des couteaux qui se plantaient dans le cœur de Donatello. Une phrase insignifiante mais pourtant rempli de promesse et d'espoir. Quelque chose de tout simplement fou pour quelqu'un comme lui, un monstre.

La bouche de Donnie devint soudainement sèche et pendant un instant, il crut que son cœur s'était réellement arrêter. Il avait cette impression de renfermement, comme si une force invisible contractait agréablement sa cage thoracique. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour avoir un peu plus d'audace et de se pencher pour l'embrasser et lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait à son sujet …

Une nuit ne serait vraiment pas suffisante pour ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Alors, il sourit simplement avec un soupire heureux sortant de ses lèvres. Elle était délirante de fièvre et ses yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer à tout moment. Ils en reparleraient quand chacun d'eux seront lucides. Même s'il lui fallait toute la force du monde pour ne pas faire le contraire et sauter au plafond.

Il tendit les bras et prit les mains d'April dans les siennes, le plus grand sourire mignon qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il frotta ses pouces sur le dos de ses mains et se pencha un peu plus près, toujours avec une petite timidité et pas sûr de comment réagir maintenant que les mots tant désirés étaient sortis.

«Tu devrais dormir April, nous discuterons dès demain matin.» Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur son front bouillant.

April ne dit rien, elle se laissa ensuite bercer dans les couvertures fines de son lit, beaucoup trop épuisée pour répliquer contre une tortue mutante. Ses paupières ne tenaient plus contre la fatigue que la maladie lui infligeait.

«Tu le promets ?» Demanda-t-elle avec espoir avant de fermer les yeux.

Donnie sourit amoureusement en hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir le faire.

«Je serais toujours là.» Répondit-il enfin dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la jeune femme s'endorme, totalement inconsciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire à Donatello. Ce n'était sans doute pas voulu, mais les mots et la sincérité étaient bien là.

Donnie attendit patiemment assis au bord du lit jusqu'à qu'il était sûr et certain que la fièvre était retombée. Il n'allait pas la laisser sans savoir qu'elle sera bien pour le reste de la nuit. Après une dernière caresse sur le bras d'April, Donnie se leva et sortit de la chambre, un sourire idiot coller à sa bouche.

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter les milliers de sentiments qui le frappaient ni les mille et une questions qu'il se posait maintenant. Tout était parfait pour lui, rien de mieux ne pouvait lui arriver maintenant.

Il récupéra son précieux matériel ainsi que sa trousse de secours puis sortit dans les rues de New York encore plongées dans la pénombre, une attitude nettement plus joyeuse qu'à sa venue.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

«A quoi penses-tu ?»

La voix endormie d'April sortit Donatello de sa rêverie profonde. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et la regarda avec une petite surprise inscrite sur son visage vert. Sa pomme d'Adam monta puis redescendit, son visage ressemblait à un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

April le regardait timidement sous ses cils noirs, sa tête toujours posée sur son épaule entre le bord de son plastron et sa clavicule. Ses longs doigts fins traçaient les lignes discontinues de son large plastron brunâtre alors que son autre main s'arrêta sur sa joue gauche.

La tortue sourit timidement puis baissa les yeux sur la couverture violette montée à leurs tailles, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec le bord du drap.

«J-juste à un souvenir, rien de spécial vraiment.» Bégaya-t-il.

Il avait beau être un homme de science qui trouvait réponse à quasiment tout mais dans certains cas émotionnels, c'était juste trop difficile de rester clair dans ses pensées.

«Quel souvenir ?» Continua April alors que son pouce traça une écaille sur l'arrière de sa mâchoire.

Donatello ferma les yeux, son souffle se prenant dans sa gorge au toucher doux d'April. C'était vraiment très compliquer de ce concentrer quand elle tournait toute cette attention sur lui.

«Mhm ? Oh, le soir où tu étais malade.» Finit-il par expliquer en la regardant à nouveau avec son petit sourire en coin.

L'effet fut immédiat, les joues d'April tournèrent une nuance de rose et sa main redescendit contre la couverture. Certes, c'était grâce à sa maladie délirante qu'ils étaient ensembles mais tout de même, cela restait gênant pour elle … Surtout son comportement cette nuit-là.

Le sourire de Donnie devint légèrement plus grand en voyant l'embarras de sa petite amie, c'était adorable à regarder. Un petit gloussement s'échappa de sa gorge puis il se pencha en avant et lui baisa le front.

«Il n'y a pas à avoir honte, tu sais ? C'est mon souvenir préféré car c'est grâce à ce soir-là que je suis le plus heureux maintenant. Tu es devenue mon April, la seule et unique à mes yeux !» Chuchota-t-il en frottant le bout de son museau contre le front de la jeune femme.

Le visage d'April éclata dans un large sourire et un petit son d'adoration sortit de sa bouche. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Donnie et plaça son large sourire sur la bouche de ce dernier. Elle était sûre d'une chose, Donatello était le pro du sentimental et des belles paroles !

Le baiser ne dura pas très longtemps car April se positionna sur les hanches de Donnie et plaça ses mains sur son plastron, les voix du film en arrière-plan totalement oubliées par le couple. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un sourire coquin jouant sur sa bouche alors qu'elle regardait Donatello de là où elle était perchée.

«Pourquoi aurais-je honte ? C'est plutôt toi qui devrait avoir honte !» Elle enfonça son doigt dans le plastron du mutant puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, un sourcil levé.

«Et en quoi cette nuit devait me faire ressentir une telle chose ? Je n'ai ressenti aucune honte, tu te trompes à 98.9% !» Répondit Donatello en soutenant le regard d'April derrière ses lunettes. Il n'allait pas la laisser gagner aussi facilement !

«Honte que monsieur Donatello ne m'a pas déclaré sa flamme au moment propice ! Même si j'étais délirante de fièvre, cela n'excuse en rien !» Accusa-t-elle en plissant les yeux à la tortue sous elle. Evidemment, c'était uniquement pour le taquiner.

Un air surpris traversa le visage de Donatello qui arrêta immédiatement de sourire. Il n'avait peut-être rien dit ce soir-là mais il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il ne lui fasse savoir ses sentiments à son égard ! Elle ne faisait que de jouer avec lui et il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Donnie s'appuya sur ses coudes pour être au niveau d'April toujours à cheval sur ses hanches. Une lueur ludique scintilla dans ses yeux d'or.

«Cela peut s'arranger.» Chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui baisa tendrement l'espace entre le cou et l'épaule puis remonta sur sa mâchoire.

Un sifflement de surprise sortit de la bouche d'April et elle se mit à rire nerveusement, les joues légèrement teintées. Elle pressa ses mains autour des épaules de Donatello.

«Arrête ! Tes frères vont nous entendre !» Dit-elle sans vraiment prendre en considération ses propres paroles, perdue elle-même dans l'intimité du moment. Elle sourit et se pencha sur Donnie, les bras autour de son cou.

«Ouais, les frères aimeraient bien pouvoir dormir !» Hurla une voix au deuxième étage du repère, c'était Leonardo.

Donatello et April sursautèrent quand ils entendirent la voix agacée de Leo et leurs visages tournèrent une teinte nuancée beaucoup plus sombre. Ils se regardèrent avec de grands yeux et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte avant que leurs rirent envahissent la pièce.

«Désolé Leo !» Cria Donnie en grinçant des dents pour son frère ainé.

Il n'allait très certainement pas faire des choses aussi intimes avec April juste sous les chambres de ses frères ! C'était irrespectueux et très malpoli ! Que devait se dire Leo à présent ?

Donatello gémit et se couvrit le visage avec une main, un petit gémissement de honte sortant de sa gorge. Est-ce possible que cette soirée soit plus mal ?

April se pinça les lèvres entres-elles pour ne pas rire de la situation d'embarras. Elle descendit de Donnie et se positionna sous les couvertures mauve dans le but de dormir et d'oublier tout cela.

La tortue au bandeau violet imita April en éteignant ses nombreux écrans d'ordinateurs. Les deux essayaient tellement difficile de ne pas éclater de rire, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance pour le génie qu'était Donatello.

Son petit rire discret éclata dans la chambre en alcôve suivit par son ronflement de cochon habituel.

Les frères n'étaient pas près de dormir …

* * *

Tout les commentaires sont les bienvenus J'adore votre avis !


	4. Le Cobra

Dans ce chapitre j'avais envie d'y introduire mon OC universel … Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'avais juste envie c'est tout x)

Cette OS n'a aucun rapport avec les autres histoires et il n'y a aucun appariement ici, seulement des thèmes sombres au gré de mon envie.

Noté T, Angoisse et Drame.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Le Cobra_

«A droite, vous tourner jusqu'à la ventilation ensuite vous tomberez sur la grille donnant sur la pièce principale.»

April se sentait nerveuse tout en regardant Donatello donner des ordres à son frère ainé Leonardo. L'intello des frères gardait ses yeux d'or fixés sur ses nombreux écrans d'ordinateurs dans son laboratoire, les doigts tapant dans un rythme effréné les nombreuses touches.

Ce n'était pas une mission comme les autres, loin de là.

Michelangelo se pencha sur l'épaule de Donnie tout en regardant l'un des écrans qui montrait Leonardo passant inaperçu dans un conduit, mais il n'était pas seul dans sa mission. Avec lui, il y avait une femme.

Pas n'importe qui mais celle que l'on surnommait le Cobra.

«Maintenant tu te diriges au fond de la pièce, il doit y avoir un levier caché quelque part sous l'unes des tables, essaye de mettre la main dessus.» Ordonna Donatello en se penchant vers l'un de ses écrans, les yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il pointa un doigt sur la surface de l'écran puis se retourna vers Raphael pour lui demander de chercher un dispositif dans la salle de méditation.

April déglutit une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle regardait Leonardo et la femme étrange entrer dans cette fameuse pièce. Le but de leur mission était de s'infiltrer dans une base du clan des Foots pour aller chercher un dispositif Kraang. Splinter avait insisté pour que le reste des frères restent en arrières et laisse faire Leonardo.

Cette femme, le Cobra, n'était pas une personne de confiance, April le savait au fond d'elle. Quelque chose avec elle, avec son comportement n'était pas cohérent.

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontrée il y a un mois, elle n'était qu'un simple professeur de danse de Hip-Hop dans un quartier de New York. Ce n'était que par pur hasard si elle et les tortues étaient devenues des amis, tout cela grâce à April.

Mais alors que les missions devenaient plus dangereuses, elle avait démontré sa vraie capacité au combat.

Une excellente Ninja, pratiquante des arts martiaux et incroyable combattante au Katana, tout ce don pouvait rêver les frères et Maître Splinter. Mais April le ressentait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle leur cachait la vérité.

Le Cobra suivit Leonardo à la prochaine salle, son corps sinueux passant presque inaperçu devant les nombreuses caméras de sécurités. Ses cheveux mi long blond platine et sa peau blanche contrastaient avec sa combinaison noire de Ninja. Elle portait également deux Katanas de chaque côté de ses hanches et des bottes à lacets.

«Maintenant dirigez-vous vers la porte à droite.» Dit encore Donatello en appuyant sur plusieurs boutons. Il restait concentré sur les multiples écrans devant lui, Maître Splinter et les deux autres frères à l'écart, observant en silence la mission.

April resserra sa prise sur le dossier du siège de Donnie et plissa les yeux à l'écran. Elle sentit son cœur faire une embardée quand la prochaine caméra de surveillance montrait Leonardo et le Cobra se faire attaquer par des membres du clan des Foots.

Les deux sortirent leurs Katanas et commencèrent à repousser leurs assaillants avec agilités et élégances, le bruit des lames tranchant l'air.

«Wow ! Elle déchire mec !» S'écria Mikey avec un grand sourire de stupéfaction, sa tête un pouce de celle d'April alors qu'il regardait l'un des écrans montrant son frère et le Cobra.

April devait admettre que c'était du grand spectacle, malgré sa réticence toujours évidente. La femme se débrouillait vraiment bien et elle formait une très bonne équipe avec Leo. Ses mouvements n'étaient jamais répétitifs, elle faisait à chaque fois une autre prise pour chaque nouveau Foot qu'elle rencontrait.

Leonardo comme à son habitude ratatinait chaque Ninja sur son passage. Il n'avait aucun mal à se frayer un chemin en travers ses assaillants et il ne se faisait presque jamais toucher par l'un des Foots.

April entendit vaguement Donnie expliquer quelque chose dans son micro ainsi que les cris de Mikey et de Raph, mais elle était trop concentrée sur le Cobra pour vraiment y faire attention. Elle venait de remarquer quelque chose … A chaque fois qu'elle mettait à terre un Ninja Foot, elle jetait un petit coup d'œil nerveux autour d'elle.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que son visage se rapprochait de l'écran, un doigt touchant lentement le bord droit de l'image en noir et blanc. Sa respiration devint profonde alors qu'elle regardait anxieusement le Cobra s'éloigner de Leonardo et disparaître du périmètre de la caméra de surveillance.

«Où est-elle ?»

Donatello tourna la tête vers April, un regard interrogateur sur son visage. Il retira son casque d'écoute alors qu'il prenait dans le visage de la femme à côté de lui, terrorisée. Il déglutit puis s'activa rapidement sur les nombreux claviers dans le seul but de retrouver la femme en noir qu'il venait de perdre de sa vision.

Il la retrouvât sur la caméra numéro neuf. Elle était dans la salle principale, face à face avec une autre femme du clan des Foots. Elle attrapa lentement ses deux Katanas et se positionna pour se battre en duel.

Alors que Donatello aboya un ordre à Leonardo, la bagarre commença entre les deux femmes. Les Katanas et les Sabres s'entre choquèrent et bientôt toute la salle n'était plus que chaos. Personnes n'arrivaient à comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais lorsque Leo arriva, il était trop tard.

La bouche de Mikey se referma subitement et il perdit presque toute la couleur dans son visage alors qu'il prenait dans la scène écœurante. Raphael arrêta de sourire et décroisa ses bras de son plastron, les yeux verts fixés aux écrans de Donnie.

Maître Splinter était immédiatement en action. Il fondit sur son plus jeune fils et lui couvrit le visage en le tirant en arrière et loin de la scène, étouffant son propre cri d'horreur. Donnie se leva en tremblant de sa chaise, les yeux figés dans l'horreur. Raphael se détourna des écrans et se pencha en avant contre le mur, prenant de profondes inspirations.

Le Cobra, leur nouvel allié, venait de trancher la tête de l'autre femme, devant Leonardo, devant tout le monde. Elle venait de briser l'une des plus grandes règles du Ninjutsu, ne jamais tué personne.

April quand a elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas bougée de sa place, son corps raide et sa respiration rapide alors qu'elle voyait les fluides du corps se déverser sur le sol. Leonardo à l'écran recula contre un mur, les yeux partout sauf sur le corps sanglant non loin, une main contre sa bouche.

Le Cobra leva ses yeux noirs vers les caméras de surveillances puis avec un petit sourire sadique, elle disparut. Laissant Leo affronter son crime et les conséquences.

Ils avaient fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, tout cela n'était qu'une question de vengeance personnelle et maintenant, ils en payeraient le prix.

* * *

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous avez aimés ici, vos commentaires sont ma force, comme toujours !

Et comme toujours vous avez la possibilité de voir mes OC's (le Cobra) sur ma page VendettArtsOC sur Deviantart.


	5. Solitude nostalgique

Autre petite OS uniquement basée sur Leonardo. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de faire une petite histoire sur Leo, il m'avait l'air tellement en conflit avec lui-même dans le second film …

Je vous laisse découvrir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Solitude nostalgique_

Le soleil se couchait.

Les derniers rayons de lumières disparaissaient derrière les grandes tours d'argents de la ville de New York et les habitants rentraient tous chez eux pour une nuit de repos bien mérité. Le bruit constant des klaxons que produisaient les taxis résonnaient dans l'air chaud de l'été.

Alors que les humains menaient une vie paisible à la surface, ils ignoraient encore qu'ils étaient sous la protection de héros nés dans l'ombre, plus particulièrement des mutants.

Cette ville était protégées par eux, quatre frères Ninja contre la folie de Shredder, de Sacks et pire encore du Kraang. Mais alors que leurs espoirs reposaient sur les épaules d'inconnus, certains humains connaissaient leurs existences.

En face de l'un des plus hauts gratte-ciel de cette ville, juste en face du soleil couchant et dans l'ombre de cette tour, l'un des frères regardait le spectacle silencieusement, les jambes pendantes dans le vide ci-dessous. Contrairement à l'habitude, Leonardo voulait être seul pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Etait-il réellement un bon chef ? Quelqu'un sur qui pouvait compter ses frères et son Sensei ? La ville entière était entre ses mains, il était le guide de sa famille, celui qui portait toute l'équipe sur ses épaules.

Leo soupira doucement, les yeux toujours fixés devant lui sur le magnifique couché de soleil. Les quelques rayons qui restaient suffisaient à réchauffer sa peau reptilienne. Il balança encore lentement ses jambes d'avant en arrière alors qu'il repensait à tout ce qui c'était passer dans sa vie.

Combien de fois lui ou l'un de ses frères étaient proche de la mort, combien de fois ils avaient presque échoués menant la ville à la catastrophe ? Son Maître avait-il raison de croire en eux, en lui ?

Depuis toujours, chacun voulaient rendre le monde meilleur et peut-être même qu'un jour ils auraient été acceptés par les humains.

Leonardo arrêta son balancement de jambes et baissa les yeux vers les voitures ici-bas. Ils voulaient tous un moment de gloire où tout le monde serait heureux et les féliciteraient avec une bonne tape dans le dos. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais car la différence faisait trop peur.

Ils rêvaient d'une vie meilleure où ils n'auraient plus jamais besoin de se cacher de la lumière du jour, une vie normale et peut-être même trouver leurs âmes sœurs. Bien évidemment, tout cela n'était que des rêves pour les mutants qu'ils étaient.

Un petit ricanement sortit de la gorge de Leo alors qu'il fixait un point lumineux plus bas. Combien de fois Maître Splinter leur avait expliqué que les humains n'étaient pas capables de comprendre et qu'ils risquaient d'être blesser ?

Il se trompait. April O'Neil lui avait prouvé le contraire. Dès les premiers instants, cette fille les avaient tous acceptée comme ils étaient sans aucune trace de dégout, sans aucune haine dans ses yeux. Elle faisait dorénavant partie de leur grande famille et pour rien au monde Leo voulait changer cela.

Mais en tant que chef, comment pouvait-il expliquer à ses plus jeunes frères qu'ils ne feront jamais partit du monde extérieur ? Qu'ils devaient toujours et encore évoluer dans l'ombre jusqu'à leur mort ?

Leonardo secoua la tête puis se redressa sur ses pieds. Le soleil venait enfin de disparaître derrière l'horizon et la nuit était maintenant en place. Il frissonna légèrement alors que sa peau picotait avec la fraîcheur de la nuit, il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

Attrapant ses Katanas, Leo bondit d'immeuble en immeuble jusqu'à une plaque d'égout non loin de l'appartement d'April. C'était celle qui était le plus sûr pour eux, il n'y avait presque jamais personne là-bas pour les voir.

Il resserra sa poigne sur ses Katanas et jeta quelques coups d'œil nerveusement autour de lui. Maitre Splinter lui avait dit à mainte reprise qu'un Ninja devait toujours être sur ses gardes, même quand les principaux ennemis étaient tombés. Les Ninja Foots pouvaient encore être à l'affut, même si Shredder n'était plus là pour les guider.

Etant sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, Leo bondit dans le tunnel sombre et humide, direction le repère si bien cacher de la vue de tous. Après dix-sept ans de vie souterraine, il était étonnant que personnes ne les avaient trouvés ici, mais pour cela, Leonardo devait remercier son cher frère Donatello et à ses nombreuses installations.

Il déambula dans les égouts le plus silencieusement possibles, ses pieds faisant à peine un bruit sur le sol humide. Alors qu'il arriva devant une bouche d'aération, Leonardo rangea à nouveau ses Katanas sur sa coquille et poussa le levier.

Le repère s'ouvrit et les lumières accueillantes de sa maison illuminèrent son visage froid. Il sourit doucement puis s'avança plus loin dans la pièce principale, une main frottant sa nuque endolorie. Ses frères étaient éparpillés partout dans le salon, de la musique pop en sourdine quelque part dans l'une des chambres surélevées.

Raphael regardait la télévision, une jambe posée sur son genou, les bras croisés et un cure-dent dans sa bouche. Michelangelo jouait à attrape drone au-dessus des installations, surfant sur son skate volant et hurlant à chaque fois qu'il touchait l'une des cibles. Donatello comme toujours travaillait sur ses nombreux ordinateurs, marmonnant tout seul dans son coin.

Leonardo secoua la tête avec un petit rire satisfait puis passa devant tout le monde et vers la chambre de son Sensei. Il n'avait pas besoin de frapper à la porte en bois car elle était entre ouverte et il pouvait y apercevoir la lueur des bougies à l'intérieur.

«Ton esprit n'est pas apaisé Leonardo, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point mon fils ?» Maître Splinter demanda dos à Leonardo. Il était au centre de la pièce et faisait le poirier au milieu des bougies.

Leo s'avança dans la pièce en veillant à refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit non loin de son père et se racla la gorge alors que ses yeux traînaient sur les flammes des bougies.

«Que ferons-nous lorsque le danger ne sera plus menaçant ? Que deviendrons-nous Sensei s'il n'y aura plus personne à combattre ?» Demanda-t-il.

Splinter retira l'un de ses bras du sol et mis tout son poids sur seulement une main. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux noirs et regarda le mur en face de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Le danger sera toujours présents dans cette ville. Beaucoup de gens sont mauvais Leonardo et personne n'est à l'abri d'un nouveau méchant. C'est pour cela que vous devez continuer de vous battre, pour protéger les innocents.»

Leonardo se décala un peu puis se racla la gorge une fois encore.

«Mais Maître, pourrons-nous continuez cela encore longtemps ? Sommes-nous destinées à vivre dans l'ombre le restant de nos jours ? Mes frères … Je ne peux pas leur infligés ça. Peut-être qu'ils voudraient aussi changer et vivre une vie normale.» Finit-il avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Splinter inspira profondément puis expira silencieusement.

«Ce choix ne revient ni à moi ni à toi Leonardo. Tes frères sont libres de choisir le chemin qu'ils veulent emprunter. Mais souvient-toi, vous êtes avant tout une famille, des frères soudés qui rêve tous d'une seule chose, protéger les habitants de New York. La vie ne sera jamais facile pour vous car vous êtes différents, mais c'est cette différence qui vous unis et vous rendent plus fort.»

Leo leva les yeux vers son Maître en méditation, ses sages paroles rentrant lentement dans son cerveau. L'année passée, il avait appris à accepter chaque différence de ses frères pour en faire une équipe encore plus forte. Au début, il pensait qu'être chef signifiait faire régner l'ordre dans le groupe et être la figure à suivre, mais après avoir défait le Kraang, il savait que ce n'était pas cela.

Ils avaient tous le pouvoir de choisir la voie qu'ils voulaient suivre, la décision leur appartenait. Lui était là pour les guider vers la réussite en leur apportant le soutien nécessaire.

«Il te faudra encore plusieurs années jusqu'à que tu comprennes pleinement ce que cela signifie d'être le chef d'une famille Leonardo.» Continua Splinter alors qu'il ressentait le conflit interne de son fils.

«Merci Maître.» Leo sourit sciemment puis se releva de sa position assise. Il n'attendit aucune réponse de son Sensei alors qu'il traversa la chambre et sortit à nouveau dans le repère animé. Son esprit était maintenant beaucoup plus léger qu'à son arriver, mais il gardait cette petite crainte qu'un jour, lui et ses frères seront séparés.

Leonardo s'arrêta derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et observa ses trois frères, un petit pincement au cœur. Ils avaient l'air heureux, là tous ensembles.

Raphael gronda Michelangelo quand celui-ci fondit sur lui avec le skate volant tandis que Donatello racontait quelque chose de scientifique à la tortue au bandeau rouge. Le visage agacé de Raph était inestimable et il pouvait clairement y voir de l'incompréhension à ce que racontait son frère trop intelligent.

La bouche de Leo se crispa dans un sourire nostalgique alors qu'il se penchait en avant contre le comptoir, observant toujours ses frères, gravant leurs visages heureux dans sa mémoire.

Peut-être qu'un jour ils ne seront plus comme avant, mais jusque-là, ils resteront tous unis et soudés, comme une famille.

* * *

Awww j'espère que les quatre tortues seront toujours ensembles, quoi qu'il arrive !

Une simple petite idée que j'avais ... Laissez-moi un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours très plaisir vous savez ;)

VP


	6. Moment embarassant

Oh la la … Je ne sais pas trop d'où cette idée de One Shot m'est venue mais c'est assez étrange x)

J'ai vraiment bien rigolée à l'écrire et franchement, je pense qu'elle pourrait vous mettre mal à l'aise XD

Attention, c'est de l'Apritello (assez léger) et elle n'a aucun lien avec les autres histoires.

Bonne découverte et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Moment embarrassant_

Qu'est-ce qu'April O'Neil ne donnerait pas pour un bon bain chaud maintenant !

Depuis que le clan des Foot avait découvert où elle habitait et foutu le bordel chez elle, elle était obligée de rester dans les égouts avec les Tortues et Maître Splinter. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, mais l'odeur et toujours la même nourriture n'étaient pas forcément les meilleurs atouts.

Elle avait d'abord séjournée chez Casey pendant une semaine et maintenant, à la demande répétitive de Donatello, elle était descendue ici, dans le repère de ses meilleurs amis.

Donc la voici, deuxième jour qu'elle habitait avec quatre mutants et un rat dans les égouts. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tous fait beaucoup d'efforts pour son accueil. Une pièce entière avait été aménagée et très bien nettoyée spécialement pour elle ! Les garçons pouvaient se montrer très respectueux et ils avaient même promis de varier les repas durant son séjour avec eux.

April sourit alors qu'elle jeta sa porte ouverte et s'élança sur son lit. Il était plutôt confortable et sentait vraiment bon le propre. Où avaient-ils trouvés cela ?! Peu importe, elle n'allait surement pas se plaindre maintenant.

Un petit bruit de dégout sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'elle enleva ses vêtements et les jeta dans une petite corbeille dans un coin. Elle ne sentait pas bon et tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de prendre une douche. Oui, le métier de journaliste pouvait par moment ressembler à un marathon.

Vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir principal, April se faufila seulement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements en direction de la salle de bain. Elle n'y était jamais aller mais elle savait qu'il y en avait une à côté de la chambre à Raphael.

En passant devant le Dojo, elle entendit Maître Splinter donner des ordres à ses quatre fils. Ils étaient tous en plein entraînement Ninja. Parfait pour April qui voulait un peu aller se détendre, elle aura enfin un peu de temps pour elle-même.

Elle courut vite jusqu'à la porte en bois et l'ouvrit rapidement, se félicitant mentalement quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la salle de bain. C'était une très grande pièce avec la plus grande baignoire qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle faisait au moins quatre fois la taille d'une cuve basique ! Après, c'était nécessaire vu leur taille imposante.

La décoration de la salle était plutôt simple. Deux vasques ainsi que deux grands miroirs accrochés au mur à sa gauche et une douche à taille humaine dans le coin de droite. Le sol était en pierre comme le reste du repère et une grande étagère contenant pleins de produits et shampoings juste derrière la baignoire.

April s'approcha de l'étagère après avoir fermée la porte à double tour, ne savait-on jamais ! Puis parcourut du regard les multiples produits de corps et aussi … Pour cheveux ?! Mais ils n'avaient pas de cheveux ! Comment curieux …

Elle attrapa un shampoing à l'orange et l'inhala doucement, c'était le produit de Michelangelo, aucun doute. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, aucunes des tortues ne sentaient mauvaises malgré qu'ils vivaient dans les égouts, de même pour Splinter.

Ses mains attrapèrent ensuite un lait de corps senteur sapin, s'était celui de Leonardo. Elle prit le suivant et le respira doucement, l'odeur de framboise remplissait ses narines … Mhmmm, Raphael !

Le dernier gel douche ne pouvait qu'appartenir à son cher Donatello. Elle le prit et déboucha le capuchon pour sentir la délicieuse odeur de romarin et de cèdre. Oui, elle était sûr et certaine que c'était son odeur.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort alors que ses sens étaient plongés dans le parfum qu'utilisait Donnie. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit avec un sourire et un soupir de contentement. Bon ! Il fallait maintenant qu'elle revienne à ses occupations !

April reposa tous les produits à leurs places d'origines et commença à se diriger vers la grande douche dans le coin de la salle pour finalement s'arrêter et pivoter sur ses pieds, un regard incertain dans ses yeux.

Elle pouvait peut-être essayer cette immense baignoire ? Sa lèvre inférieure se coinça entre ses dents alors qu'elle méditait sur quoi faire, puis elle se décida pour la grande baignoire des tortues. De toute façon, elles ne diront rien, non ?

Elle alluma le grand robinet d'argent et écouta le son satisfaisant de l'eau tombée dans la très grande cuve. La vapeur s'éleva rapidement dans l'air et rempli rapidement la salle de bain en pierre. April sourit joyeusement puis commença à se déshabiller tout en poussant la chansonnette. Quand la baignoire fut remplie, elle retira sa serviette blanche et trempa le bout de son orteil dans l'eau chaude, parfait !

Son corps glissa gracieusement dans l'eau et sa peau frissonna au contact de la chaleur. Elle prit son shampoing dans les mains mais s'arrêta quand ses yeux tombèrent une fois de plus sur l'étagère des produits des tortues.

 _Non, je ne dois pas faire ça …_ Se frappa-t-elle mentalement.

Mais finalement, son corps se déplaça contre sa propre volonté et elle attrapa le produit qu'utilisait Donatello. Elle en déversa un peu dans l'eau puis sur sa peau, aimant la douce odeur et la sensation agréable que cela lui procurait.

De grandes bulles s'élevèrent dans l'air puis éclatèrent après être restées trop longtemps en suspension. April se coucha dans la baignoire, apportant de la mousse au-dessus d'elle et respirant encore et encore l'odeur si délicieuse …

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là à se détendre, mais bientôt, le bout de ses doigts commencèrent à devenir rugueux à force d'être dans l'eau. Alors elle se redressa et avec un dernier soupir las, elle sortit de l'eau et dans sa serviette blanche en attente.

Ses cheveux gouttaient dans son cou et le long de son dos, la faisant frissonner incontrôlablement. April retira le bouchon de la baignoire et attendit que l'eau savonneuse ne s'écoule. Les miroirs étaient encore remplis de vapeurs que laissait l'humidité de son bain et des filets d'eau descendaient le long de la vitre.

April passa une main dessus pour pouvoir se regarder dans la glace, un petit sourire se jouant sur ses lèvres. Ce bain avait vraiment été très agréable et sa peau était si douce à présent. Il allait falloir qu'elle retienne le nom de ce produit pour qu'elle le trouve à la surface !

Ses épaules craquèrent quand elle les roula en arrière pour se détendre d'avantage. De petites gouttes d'eau perlaient encore de ses cheveux et sur sa serviette mais la chaleur générale de la salle de bain ne lui permettait pas d'avoir froid.

Elle sortit sa trousse de soin puis une crème hydratante pour le visage et pour le corps. Cela allait prendre une bonne heure avant qu'elle ne sorte d'ici, le temps de laisser Maître Splinter et les garçons terminer leur entraînement.

«April ? Est-ce que tu es là-dedans ?» Demanda une voix curieuse derrière la porte close.

La crème tomba de ses mains et le capuchon vola à l'autre bout de la baignoire où elle était perchée. Que diable ?! Ne pouvait-il pas frapper avant de parler ?

«Euh oui oui ! Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» Répondit-elle avec une petite touche d'agacement. Elle pouvait énormément apprécier Donatello mais quelque fois il pouvait être très envahissant … C'était logique qu'elle était là non ?

«Euh … Rien. Est-ce que tu en as encore pour longtemps ?» Dit-il d'une voix étouffée et quelque peu tremblotante. Serait-ce une touche de nervosité ?

April fronça les sourcils tout en regardant la porte curieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait exactement ? C'était quoi son problème ?

Son pied glissa contre le rebord de la baignoire et elle faillit tomber dans la grande cuve. Elle maudit sous son souffle alors qu'elle se redressa et récupéra son tube de crème.

«Non. Je pense avoir fini d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Penses-tu pouvoir attendre jusque-là ?» Répondit-elle sarcastiquement en roulant ses yeux au ciel.

Donatello ne répondit pas et April pouvait presque le voir se tordre les mains nerveusement derrière la porte. Elle ne voulait pas paraître froide mais il agissait si étrangement … Elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Tient, en y pensant.

«Hum Donnie, est-ce que c'est grave si j'ai utilisée un peu de ton gel douche ?» Demanda-t-elle en rangeant sa crème dans sa trousse, elle en mettra dans sa chambre plus tard.

Un bruit semblable à un étranglement éclata de derrière la porte «Q-quel gel douche ?»

«Ben tu sais celui à l'odeur de romarin et de cèdre ? Je sais qu'il est à toi, j'ai déjà sentie cette odeur délicieuse sur toi.» Cria-t-elle en jetant sa tête en arrière vers la porte, une main sur le cœur et un grand sourire.

Des rires incontrôlables appartenant à Raph et à Mickey éclatèrent dans le centre du repère. Elle entendit vaguement Leo crier quelque chose à Donnie mais avec l'épaisseur de la porte, elle n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre.

«April ! Tu n'as pas fait ça !» S'écria après quelques secondes Donatello.

April fronça profondément les sourcils. Il avait l'air accablé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était tellement horrible de sa part d'utiliser un produit autre que le sien ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait vidé !

«Je n'ai pas tout utilisée Donnie ! Si tu as peur de ne plus en avoir, je vais aller t'en racheter.» Dit-elle en resserrant sa serviette autour de sa taille. Sa curiosité grandit encore plus quand les rires des autres frères devinrent encore plus forts avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais quoi à la fin ?!

D'un air furieux, April se précipita à la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Donatello extrêmement nerveux.

«Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !» Demanda-t-elle en le regardant de la tête au pied, une main tenant sa serviette et l'autre le cadre de la porte.

Raphael fondit sur le canapé en voyant le regard innocent d'April, un bras soutenant sa tête alors que ses épaules se balancèrent avec son rire. Mikey n'était pas mieux que son frère au bandeau rouge. Il prenait de profondes inspirations alors qu'un de ses bras s'enroulait autour de son ventre, essayant en vain de ne pas mourir de rire tout en pointant un doigt vers April. Même Leo n'arrivait pas à se retenir de rire en la regardant !

«Dit moi que c'est une blague ! Oh non … Non non non !» Hurla Donnie en se penchant vers elle. Mais lorsque son fin museau attrapa son odeur semblable à la sienne, il recula et posa une main contre sa bouche.

«Mais explique moi à la fin ! Pourquoi vous riez tous ?!» April s'avança vers l'avant et les regarda un à la fois, s'arrêtant sur Donatello qui lui tournait le dos.

«Regardez-là les frangins ! Pauvre de toi April, comme je te plains !» S'écria Michelangelo entre deux rires. Même quand April lui jeta un regard de mort cela ne l'empêcha pas de rouler en arrière sur le sol.

April commençait à sentir les larmes d'énervement et d'embarras lui monter aux yeux, ne comprenant pas la situation. Même Donatello habituellement doux et attentionné lui tournait volontairement le dos dans la colère et le désespoir.

«Quelle était la probabilité que cela arrive ?» S'écria ce dernier en levant les bras en l'air, un regard béat sur son visage. Il remonta ses lunettes d'une main tremblante puis s'approcha de ses frères, une touche de rouge sur ses joues.

«Arrête Donnie, personne n'avait prévu que cela pouvait arriver. C'est avant tout de notre faute, nous aurions dût la prévenir.» Tenta d'expliquer Leonardo en s'approchant de son frère désemparé, une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Mikey se leva du sol et s'approcha d'April rapidement, les coins de sa bouche encore tordu à cause de son hilarité de tout à l'heure. Il se pencha vers elle puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de finalement retombé dans son rire.

«Elle a la même odeur que Donnie ! Au secours ! Je vais mourir Raph !» Hurla-t-il avec une larme à l'œil en frappant une main contre son genou. Raphael gloussa et secoua la tête tout en évitant de regarder April dans les yeux, ses bras croisés sur son plastron.

April ne savait pas où se mettre alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Donatello parlait furieusement avec Leonardo dans un coin du salon, de temps en temps lui donnant des petits coups d'œil nerveux et … Triste ? Embarrassé ? Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûr vue d'ici.

Mickey et Raph riaient encore comme s'ils n'avaient jamais autant rit de leur vie jusqu'à maintenant.

Décidant que s'en était trop pour elle, April se détourna des quatre garçons et courut jusque dans sa chambre d'ami gracieusement offerte. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et la claqua avec un petit cri de colère.

Son corps se jeta sur le lit propre, indifférente qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple serviette blanche puis se mit à pleurer. Même pas deux jours passés en leur compagnie et déjà elle se sentait mal à l'aise et moquée par les garçons.

Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de mal ? Donnie et elle était assez proche pourtant, elle ne pensait pas que de prendre un peu de son produit allait faire quelque chose comme ça …

April gémit puis roula sur le ventre, la tête enfouit dans son oreiller. Ses épaules tremblaient avec ses pleurs et son humiliation. Elle pouvait encore entendre les rires étouffés de Mikey et de Raph dans le salon ainsi que la voix sourde de Leonardo et celle de Donnie. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps avant que les rires et les vois s'arrêtèrent, signalant qu'ils étaient tous retournés à leurs occupations respectives.

Elle voulait mourir, disparaître et ne jamais repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, même si elle ignorait la cause de toute cette agitation. Donnie aurait pu lui expliquer au lieu de lui crier dessus et de la regarder comme si elle venait de lui annoncer quelque chose de grave …

Ses pleurs continuèrent longtemps après l'incident et ses cheveux devinrent bientôt secs. Un petit coup à la porte la tira de ses pensées sombres.

«Je ne veux voir personne ! Laissez-moi tranquille !» Gémit-elle sans tourner la tête vers la porte. Elle ignorait quelle heure il était mais elle était presque certaine qu'elle était là au moins depuis plus d'une heure.

La porte s'ouvrit quand même avec un petit grincement et Splinter entra dans la salle faiblement éclairée. Il hésita à se couvrir les yeux car April ne portait presque rien sur elle mise à part une serviette blanche.

«J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, je voulais en parler avec vous ma chère enfant.» S'exprima gentiment le rat en s'approchant d'elle, les mains cachées dans ses manches.

April se tourna légèrement vers lui, les cheveux collés sur son visage humide. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois puis finit par se redressée, les jambes pendantes au bord du lit.

«Pardonnez-moi Maître Splinter, j'ignorais que c'était vous. Venez vous assoir je vous en prie.»

Splinter acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté de la jeune femme confuse et désemparée. Avant qu'il ne vienne parler avec elle, il était allé voir ses fils pour une bonne explication pour leur comportement plus qu'inapproprié envers leur amie. Evidemment, après explication il comprenait très bien le problème, surtout celui de son fils Donatello.

Le rat regarda April dans les yeux, son museau se contractant alors qu'il sentait son parfum fort. Il sourit doucement et un petit gloussement sortit de sa bouche.

«Je sens l'odeur de mon fils sur vous. Odeur de cèdre et de romarin, impossible de ne pas le reconnaitre.» Sourit-il.

«Mais quel est donc le problème à la fin ? J'ai déjà dit à Donnie que j'allais lui en racheter si s'était ça le soucis !» S'écria April en fronçant les sourcils au rat.

Splinter secoua doucement la tête tout en regardant April. Il sortit une de ses mains de sa manche et la posa au-dessus de la sienne.

«Je vais tout vous expliquer. Voyez-vous, mes fils sont mi humain mi tortue et certains de leurs instincts naturels sont encore ancrés en eux. Ils peuvent ressentir des choses que les humains normaux ne peuvent plus faire avec les années d'évolution.» Il passa deux doigts dans sa barbe puis continua.

«Lorsque le printemps arrive, mes fils ressentent la saison de reproduction que les animaux ressentent tous à cette période précise.» Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à April qui commençait à avoir les joues rougis.

«Mon plus intelligent des fils, Donatello, avait trouvé un moyen de ne pas succomber à cette période qui est très stressante et douloureuse. En extractant un peu de leurs propres odeurs et en les mélangeant avec des parfums, il en a fait un remède pour calmer leurs pulsations irrégulières qu'entraîne cette saison.» Splinter les comprenait très bien. N'ayant aucun compagnon pour eux, la frustration était presque insupportable et il ne remerciera jamais assez son fils Donatello d'avoir trouvé quelque chose.

La bouche d'April s'ouvrit en état de choc alors qu'elle prenait dans les paroles de Splinter. Ses joues étaient rouges d'embarras et pour la première fois de la soirée, elle se sentait nu. Elle posa ses mains contre le haut de sa serviette et se racla nerveusement la gorge.

«Oh mon Dieu.» Dit-elle doucement, évitant le contact visuel avec Splinter.

«Le produit que vous avez utilisé tout à l'heure …»

«Etait celui qu'utilisait Donnie pour ne pas …» Finit April en regardant le sol avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Splinter sourit doucement en tapotant à la légère la main d'April. Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise mais elle devait le savoir si maintenant elle allait vivre avec eux pendant un certain temps. C'était juste un peu bête qu'elle vienne dans cette période très particulière …

«La réaction de mon fils n'avait rien de personnel. Il vous aime beaucoup April et le fait de sentir son odeur sur vous n'aide en rien les choses.»

«S'était comme si … Nous nous étions … ?» Commença-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Splinter, pas sûr de savoir comment continuer.

«Accouplés, oui.»

April gémit fortement et se laissa tombée en arrière, les mains couvrant son visage rouge d'embarras. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela ? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait mal pour Donatello.

«Merde !» S'écria-t-elle. Elle retira vite ses mains de son visage puis s'excusa immédiatement pour le mot qu'elle venait d'utiliser en compagnie de Maître Splinter.

Le rat rit une fois de plus et se leva de son lit en marchant vers la sortie.

«J'espère que vous pourrez pardonner à mes fils, Donatello plus particulièrement. Il s'en veut énormément d'avoir réagi aussi brutalement tout à l'heure.» Lui dit-il en baissant un peu la tête.

April se leva de son lit et reprit une forte poigne de sa serviette, commençant à sentir le froid des égouts sur elle.

«Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Merci Splinter de m'avoir tout expliquée.» Le rat fit un signe de tête poli puis lui demanda si elle voulait se joindre à eux pour un bon repas. April déclina l'offre, n'ayant absolument pas faim.

Quand la porte se referma, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se gratta le bras mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire, c'était vraiment humiliant mais pas que … Elle ressentait aussi de la curiosité et une légère chaleur dans son cœur.

Se secouant mentalement, elle prit des habits propres et les enfila rapidement, ne voulant plus grelotter dans sa serviette humide. Elle se sentait bizarre maintenant qu'elle comprenait que l'odeur de Donnie était partout sur elle. C'était de là que les rires des frères venaient, car ils avaient l'impression qu'elle et Donnie …

Ses joues devinrent une fois de plus rouges et avec un autre de ses gémissements plaintifs, April se parfuma avec son eau de toilette puis s'assit en tailleur dans son lit. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux fixaient l'horloge sur le mur en face d'elle, 21 Heure.

Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit … April attrapa un roman qu'elle avait posée plus tôt sur sa commode et continua de lire l'histoire où elle l'avait laissée quand elle était encore chez Casey. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne soit complètement plongée dans la lecture, loupant presque le petit coup timide à sa porte.

«Entrez.» Dit-elle sans lever pour autant les yeux de son livre.

La porte s'ouvrit et Donatello se présenta au pas de la porte, les bras derrière son dos et les yeux baissés au sol.

«Salut April. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?» Demanda-t-il en la regardant timidement. Même si elle lui avait dit d'entrer, il n'était pas sûr à 100% qu'elle s'imaginait un seul instant qu'il s'agissait de lui.

April referma son livre et le posa de côté en se redressant, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et de s'assoir là où était Splinter une heure auparavant.

Donnie hésita, ses pieds ne voulant pas bouger du cadre de la porte. Il avait joué cette conversation dans sa tête de génie pendant deux grandes heures avant de finalement prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'expliquer avec April.

«M-merci.» Il s'approcha du lit mais ne prit pas place comme elle lui avait indiquée avec sa main.

«Ecoute, j-je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas à réagir aussi excessivement et je te dois une explication.» Il enfonça son pied dans le sol, la tête basse dans la honte.

April le regarda de haut en bas avec un sourcil lever et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle remarqua vite que la tortue au bandeau violet ne portait pas son matériel habituel sur sa coquille, il paraissait beaucoup moins imposant maintenant.

«C'est bon Donnie Maître Splinter m'a déjà tout expliqués.»

Les yeux de Donatello s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes et il rabaissa immédiatement son regard, les doigts se tordant nerveusement derrière lui.

«A-ah ! Bien, bien alors. Est-ce que tu as … Des questions ?» Bégaya-t-il en levant une main dans sa direction, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant avec sa nervosité.

«Oui, j'en ai plusieurs. Approche toi s'il te plait je n'aime pas paraître aussi petite.» Répondit-elle en se pinçant la lèvre avec ses dents.

Donnie hocha la tête puis s'assit à côté d'April, les mains sur ses genoux et sa posture raide. Son museau capta l'odeur d'eau de toilette qu'elle utilisait mais cela ne suffisait pas à masquer son odeur puissante ... Il déglutit bruyamment et serra ses doigts sur ses jambes. Ne perd pas la tête, pas devant elle.

April sourit tristement puis se pencha un peu plus près de la tortue paniquée. Cela lui faisait mal de le voir aussi tendu en sa présence, mais d'après ce qu'avait dit Splinter, ce n'était vraiment pas facile pour eux.

«C'est moi et moi seule qui doit m'excuser Donatello, je n'avais pas à prendre tes affaires sans te demander. Maître Splinter m'a dit pourquoi vous agissiez si étrangement en ma présence depuis le début du printemps et maintenant que j'y pense, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Je me sens vraiment idiote tu sais !» Elle balança sa main devant son visage et rit doucement, les joues rougies.

Donnie sourit enfin en la regardant puis se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un air faussement décontracte.

«O-ouais … J'avais prévu de t'en parler mais mes frères pensaient que c'était une mauvaise idée et … J'avais aussi un peu peur.» Il haussa les épaules tout en évaluant la réaction d'April.

«C'est bon Donnie, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne vais pas te manger et loin de moi l'idée de me moquée de vous tous sur un sujet aussi personnel !» Rit-t-elle en plissant ses lèvres.

Donatello rit avec elle puis posa une main verte sur le dessus de celle d'April. Il sentait encore son odeur sur elle et cela ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir correctement, alors avant même qu'il ne comprenait ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha vers elle et lui baisa tendrement la joue.

April arrêta de rire mais son sourire ne mourra pas pour autant. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux alors qu'il se redressa en se raclant nerveusement la gorge.

«B-bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. J'espère que tu pardonneras aussi mes frères pour leurs moqueries, même s'ils me visaient moi surtout.» Donnie s'apprêta à se lever mais April le tira en arrière et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser.

Il ne dura pas longtemps car les deux manquaient bientôt d'air, alors April le repoussa doucement et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le mutant en face d'elle. Son visage, un pouce de la sienne, ne montrait que de la confusion et du choc avec une touche de quelque chose d'autre.

Donnie déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration par son museau, prenant sa propre odeur sur la femme qu'il aimait.

«Bonne nuit Donnie.» Murmura-t-elle, son visage encore très proche du sien. Elle passa doucement ses doigts contre sa joue rugueuse, une expression rêveuse sur son visage puis se coucha en arrière sous les couvertures douces.

Donatello referma la bouche et ravala sa salive, son esprit brumeux de ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant. A aucun moment de la soirée il n'avait imaginé que les évènements allaient prendre cette tournure, jamais.

Il hocha pensivement la tête puis se leva et marcha vers la porte, ses yeux traînant sur le sol sous lui. Un petit sourire idiot se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres alors qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, une main traînante sur la poignée. Son cœur allait éclater, c'était sûr.

Toute la peur et l'humiliation des heures auparavant étaient soudainement devenues quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable et tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant était de remplacer son odeur synthétique sur April par sa vraie odeur, faire d'elle la sienne pour de bon.

Donnie se frappa mentalement en prenant quelques étapes en arrière. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer des choses pareilles ?! Même s'il avait une bonne excuse, cela ne devait pas se produire dans son cerveau intelligent.

De l'autre côté de la porte, April se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, pas après ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas retirer l'image de Donatello de son esprit, son sourire, sa prestance, son odeur …

April soupira bruyamment puis se tourna dos à la porte, un bras sous son oreiller et les yeux se baladant sur le mur devant elle. Son cœur martelait fortement dans ses oreilles alors qu'un tas de pensées interdites traversaient son esprit.

Oui, toute cette histoire poussait ses désirs à la surface. Peut-être que Maître Splinter se trompait, peut-être bien que les humains pouvaient aussi ressentir les effets de la saison comme les tortues mutantes ?

Le sourire d'April devint immense alors que la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Oui, il se trompait très certainement.

* * *

Hé hé hé j'adore cette OS, j'aime trop l'embarras c'est affreux, pauvre April … Pauvre Donnie lol !

Commentaires s'il vous plait ne soyez pas timide !


	7. Nous sommes frères

Bon, je suis un peu perplexe à cause des films. On dirait que Raphael a aussi un petit béguin pour April et j'ai donc eu envie de faire une One Shot où justement, il éprouverait de l'amour pour elle.

Malheureusement comme vous le savez maintenant, je suis pour l'Apritello, donc cela ne se terminera pas très bien. Du moins pas pour le Raphril lol.

Je vous préviens juste que c'est une OS assez sombre et qu'il y a des scènes de combat assez sanglantes … Donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de chose, attendez la prochaine histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Nous sommes frères_

Un bon film et une bonne bouffe une fois par semaine, voilà ce que faisait quotidiennement les tortues avec April. C'était ce qui divertissait au mieux les frères avec leur amie après une semaine bien chargée.

Donc les voilà tous, assis dans le salon du repère en regardant un film d'action sur les nombreux écrans.

Mickey mangeait du popcorn, les yeux fixés sur les télévisions, Leonardo assis tranquillement sur le petit canapé à côté de lui avec les bras croisés. Raphael faisait sa musculation en arrière-plan, pas vraiment concentré sur ce qui se passait.

Donnie et April étaient assis côte à côte sur le grand canapé, les mains étroitement liées alors qu'ils regardaient les scènes d'actions dans le film. La tête d'April était posée juste au-dessus de son cœur sur son plastron brun, son autre main jouant avec les crevasses ci trouvant dessus. La deuxième main de Donatello frottait les cheveux bruns d'April dans un rythme régulier.

Alors que le film touchait à sa fin, Mickey commença à parler des scènes et des acteurs qu'il a le plus aimé dans le film, entraînant Leonardo dans son jacassement sans fin.

«Je pense que je devrais rentrée les gars, j'ai énormément de travail demain et il me faudrait une bonne nuit de sommeil.» April étouffa un bâillement puis se leva en regardant les quatre tortues éparpiller autour d'elle.

«Laisse-moi t'accompagné !» Cria Donnie en se redressant d'un bond puis en attrapant le bras d'April, un doux sourire sur son visage.

Elle rit mais ne déclina pas son offre, acceptant avec bonne humeur et joie sa proposition. Elle aimait quand l'un des frères l'a raccompagnait chez elle, elle avait toujours peur que quelqu'un l'agresse dans la rue, même si elle ne sortait jamais sans protection.

«Je viens aussi.» Raphael grogna soudainement en reposant le poids contre les barres de soutiens. Il se leva et craqua son cou, ses yeux regardant nerveusement entre April et Donatello.

April accepta volontiers et alla chercher son sac et sa veste jaune, complètement inconsciente de la tension qui venait d'apparaître entre tous les frères suite aux paroles de Raph. La grande tortue siffla entre ses dents tout en gardant les yeux posés sur son frère au bandeau violet, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

Leonardo repoussa Mickey de ses jambes et s'interposa entre les deux frères, une main posée sur le plastron de Raphael et un regard d'avertissement dans ses yeux bleus. Il leva un sourcil et menaça silencieusement Raph en chuchotant sous son souffle pour que Donatello n'entende rien de ce qu'il disait.

April revint mais s'arrêta dans son élan quand elle vit les regards de mort que se lançaient Donnie et Raph. Avait-elle loupée quelque chose ?

«Euh, les gars ? On y va ?» Demanda-t-elle incertaine, regardant entre Mickey et Leonardo pour une quelconque explication.

Donatello reprit une position normale et transforma son expression inquiète en quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il posa une main contre l'épaule d'April et la tira avec lui près de la sortie des égouts.

«Nous y allons, excuse-nous April.» Dit-il sans se retourner.

Leonardo jeta un dernier regard d'avertissement à Raphael puis se détourna et attrapa Michelangelo avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Raphael suivit le couple du regard et grogna une nouvelle fois dans la désapprobation complète. Il remit son cure-dent entre ses lèvres et renifla de dédain, décidant de les suivre jusqu'à l'appartement d'April.

Le trio marchait tranquillement entre les ventilations et les nombreux couloirs, l'odeur nauséabonde s'élevant dans l'air. April entama une discussion animée sur les nouveautés de son travail et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être aussi longtemps avec eux comme avant.

Malheureusement, aucunes des deux tortues ne prêtaient vraiment attention à ce qu'elle racontait, beaucoup trop occupés à se donner des regards de morts. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle était trop occupée à marcher et à éviter les flaques d'eau usées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, Donnie et Ra ph sécurisèrent le périmètre puis accompagnaient April jusqu'au rebord de sa fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée entre-ouverte plus tôt.

«Merci les gars, vous êtes les meilleurs. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit tous les deux !» Dit-elle sincèrement. Elle se pencha en avant et donna un baiser doux à Donnie puis une accolade amicale à Raphael.

Donnie sourit en attrapant les mains d'April dans les siennes, chuchotant quelques choses à sa compagne puis attrapa un dernier petit baiser avant de sauter hors de l'échafaudage.

«Bonne nuit April.» Marmonna Raphael en regardant la belle brune rentrer sa tête et tirée les rideaux en place. Il baissa les yeux sur le mur et déglutit doucement, il fallait qu'il rentre maintenant et qu'il règle un problème épineux.

Il reprit une expression dure et descendit comme son frère vers les égouts, faisant le plus de bruit possible pour montrer sa colère croissante. Donatello l'ignora délibérément, préférant éviter le conflit qui risquait d'éclater au grand jour. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans l'esprit déranger de son frère musclé.

Les deux tortues marchaient en silence dans les égouts, leurs pieds faisant échos dans l'eau sale sur le sol. Donnie marchait juste devant son frère bouillant, restant le plus calme possible et jetant quelques regards nerveux sur son Bô, au cas où il en aurait besoin.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêta à tourner dans un autre couloir, la main de Raphael le tira en arrière et le claqua contre le mur courbé, sa coquille faisant un bruit écœurant lorsqu'elle claqua contre le bêton froid.

Donnie ne fit aucun bruit malgré la douleur éclatante dans son dos et son épaule, là où Raphael l'avait attrapé. Il déglutit et donna son meilleur regard noir possible, attendant que son frère plus jeune ne donne un bout de son esprit.

«Tu te moque de moi c'est ça ? Réponds !» Hurla-t-il en frappant son poing à côté de sa tête.

«J'ignore de quoi tu parles Raphael, je n'ai rien fait de mal.» Expliqua tranquillement la tortue au bandeau violet, sa main massant l'endroit où son épaule avait une ecchymose à cause de la poigne de son frère.

Raphael tourna en rond et roula les yeux au ciel, plusieurs petits grognements s'échappant de sa bouche. Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres et se retourna vers Donatello, un regard de douleur dans ses yeux verts.

«Ne fait pas l'innocent Donnie, tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! Pas à moi !» Dit-il encore en balançant sa main vers le sol alors qu'il parlait.

Le visage de Donnie se transforma de haine à confusion réelle, de quoi parlait-il ? Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, réfléchissant sur la cause de l'énervement de son frère.

«Raph, de quoi tu parles ? Explique-moi !» Dit-il encore mais la main de Raphael frappa le côté de son bras et le fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Il n'avait jamais vue son frère aussi agressif auparavant … Pas avec l'un d'eux et cela commençait vraiment à l'inquiété.

«Je l'aimais bien avant toi frangin, et si tu n'avais pas mis ton petit grain de sel, elle serait avec moi maintenant. Mais il faut toujours que tu la joue sentimental !»

La réalisation frappa Donnie en plein visage. Il parlait d'April. Il ignorait totalement que son frère aimait aussi la belle brune, il n'avait pas fait attention alors que son cœur faisait déjà mal pour elle. Une vague de culpabilité se déferla sur lui, était-il injuste ? Egoïste ?

«J-je suis désolé … Je ne le savais pas, Raph. J'étais tellement occupé à …» Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge et il baissa le regard au sol, se sentant stupide pour son frère.

Il n'avait jamais vue les choses d'un autre point de vue et malgré qu'il aimait profondément April, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour son frère. Comment réagirait-il si les cas étaient différents ? S'il était maintenant à sa place ?

Donnie se dégagea du mur et voulut posée une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Raphael mais il le repoussa violement, évitant le contact visuel pour l'instant.

«Ferme là Donnie, ferme là. Tout le monde le savait.» Critiqua Raphael en serrant les poings dans l'énervement croissant.

Là, c'était au tour de Donatello de s'énerver contre son frère beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il se dégagea du mur et prit une posture beaucoup plus impressionnante, le visage vide d'émotion et les mains serrées à ses côtés.

«Oui, je l'ignorais. J'étais pris dans mes sentiments pour elle. Mais si j'avais la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait dans ta petite tête, je n'aurais pas poursuivis mes avances, car je pense toujours à mes imbéciles de frères avant moi !» Hurla-t-il au visage de Raphael.

Dans un autre moment, il n'aurait jamais osé se dresser contre le plus violent de ses frères, mais étonnamment, quand il s'agissait d'April, il n'avait plus aucunes peurs en lui, juste l'envie de se défendre et défendre ses sentiments.

Raphael aurait bien aimé avouer qu'il était d'accord avec Donatello, car il était vrai que son frère pensait toujours aux autres avant son propre bien-être, mais maintenant il ne voyait plus que de la colère et de l'injustice.

Avec un hurlement de colère, il balança son poing dans le visage de Donatello, le faisant voler en arrière dans une flaque d'eau. La tortue au sol gémit mais ne resta pas dans cette position, autant en colère que son frère au bandeau rouge.

Donnie se jeta en arrière quand Raphael courut sur lui pour lui donner d'autres coups et avec un geste gracieux de son corps, il sortit son Bô et l'arma, attendant le prochain mouvement de son adversaire.

Raphael sortit ses Saïs de sa ceinture et les fit tournoyer dans ses mains, respirant bruyamment tout en contournant lentement Donatello, la rage bouillonnante en lui.

«Elle aurait été mieux avec moi Don, je lui aurait donné ce qu'elle mérite, un vrai homme.» Lui dit-il en levant un sourcil, un faux sourire sur ses lèvres.

Donnie savait que Raphael le provoquait, il voulait le déstabiliser et malgré ses mots durs, il arrivait à ne pas céder à la tentation. Il ferma alors les yeux et souffla lentement par le museau, voulant à tout prix éviter un combat avec son frère.

«Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus pitié ? C'est qu'elle t'a choisis toi, un petit geek sans aucune force ni talent au combat !» Il pencha la tête sur le côté et ricana méchamment, préparant ses Saïs pour une éventuelle attaque.

Le visage de Donatello se transforma en une rage aveuglante et d'un mouvement rapide, il fonça sur Raphael et jeta son Bô dans ses côtes. Le métal rencontra la force de ses Saïs et sans grande peine, il le rejeta en arrière.

Les deux armes continuèrent d'entrer en contact violemment et de temps à autres, elles atterrissaient dans leurs adversaires, laissant après leurs passages des marques profondes et du sang. Les deux frères ne voyaient plus que de la colère et de la haine, tous les deux voulant se battre pour défendre leurs raisons.

Raphael jeta l'un de ses Saïs sur Donnie qui ne put l'éviter et le reçut dans son avant-bras, non loin de son os. Il gémit fortement mais ne détourna pas le regard de son frère agressif. Dans sa tête, il calculait déjà les fournitures qu'il aurait besoin pour les blessures.

Donatello faisait de son mieux pour ne pas blesser volontairement Raph, il n'aimait pas forcément faire du mal à l'un de ses frères, il les aimait beaucoup trop pour cela. Malheureusement, son Bô vola plusieurs fois dans les jambes de Raph et aussi dans ses côtes, mais jamais assez fort pour y laisser des marques irréparables.

La jambe droite de Raphael frappa le côté de la tête de Donnie et avec la force du coup, il vola contre le mur une seconde fois. Ses lunettes volèrent de son museau et l'un des verres se brisa au contact du sol. Il les ramassa d'une main tremblante et les essuya du mieux qu'il pouvait, abandonnant son Bô quelques instants.

Il déglutit et sentit quelque chose de chaud couler dans ses yeux et sur ses lèvres, du sang. Il leva un bras et essuya le sang s'y trouvant, le bruit de Raphael frappant le mur à plusieurs reprises et en criant comme un fou.

«De toute façon, elle sera dégoûtée de nous assez vite, nous sommes tellement différent des humains et notre physique est repoussant !» S'exclama Raphael en jetant ses bras à ses côtés, devenant rapidement défaitiste.

«Ça, tu te trompes Raphael, April n'est pas comme ça. Elle ne m'a pas repoussé quand nous …» Oups, la boulette. Les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il ferma les yeux et pria le bon Dieu que son frère n'avait pas entendu.

La tête de Raphael claqua dans sa direction et une expression d'horreur remplaça la colère. Il prit quelques pas en arrière, la respiration profonde et resserra sa prise sur ses Saïs, les veines de ses bras ressortant avec la pression qu'il exerçait dessus.

«Vous … Vous deux … Espèce de …» Il bafouilla en reculant de quelques pas dans l'eau sale. Son cœur manqua un battement alors que des images éclatèrent dans son esprit accablé.

Donnie baissa la tête au sol, redoutant ce que son frère allait faire pour lui. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il méritait tout cela. Il se sentait fautif et idiot d'avoir été aussi aveugle. Mais après tout, que pouvait-il faire ? Il était tellement amoureux que le reste n'était plus qu'une illusion.

Un hurlement glacial de colère éclata dans le couloir et le Saï de Raph entra en contact avec la coquille de Donatello. Le mutant glapit de douleur et roula sur le côté lorsque le lourd pied de Raphael planait au-dessus de lui.

Sous son souffle, Donnie s'excusait encore et encore, détestant ce qu'il avait infligé à son frère plus jeune. Les coups qu'il recevait étaient horriblement violents et douloureux et il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, que tout cela cesse et qu'il puisse parler avec Raphael calmement.

Après une lutte acharnée, les deux tortues tombèrent sur le sol, remplis de blessures et la respiration beaucoup trop rapide pour leur système. Ils restèrent silencieux, écoutant le son que produisait le sang dans leur gorge.

Raphael avala puis leva la tête vers son frère couché sur le sol, son bras reposant contre son plastron où le Saï gisait encore. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir fait cela à son frère, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui pardonner, la blessure était trop profonde.

Donatello resta encore sur le sol, les yeux cherchant les crevasses du plafond alors qu'il essayait de calmer son cœur battant la chamade. Tout son corps tremblait mais il ne faisait aucun bruit face à la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

«Tu n'avais pas le droit … Nous sommes frères, et les frères se respectes entre eux.» Chuchota Raphael en baissant les yeux vers Donnie. Il tira le Saï du bras de son frère et le rangea à nouveau dans sa ceinture, se détournant pour partir.

Donatello posa immédiatement son autre main contre la blessure de son bras et fit pression dessus pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre Raphael, il n'avait pas la force physique pour. Mais il avait une chose que lui, ne possédait pas.

Il s'appuya sur ses genoux, son pantalon se remplissant de son sang puis se leva avec son Bô tenu fermement dans sa main, la bouche en ligne mince.

«Je n'avais pas à recevoir ton autorisation Raphael, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et si elle ne ta pas choisie, c'est parce qu'elle m'aimait aussi, que ça te plaise ou non.» Il prit une position de combat en mettant son Bô devant lui, activant l'embout électrique dans le processus.

La posture de Raphael se raidit aux mots de son frère, il pensait qu'il allait rester au sol et ne plus continuer le combat, il se trompait. Peut-être qu'il avait sous-estimé son geek intello de frère ? Il resserra les poings ensembles et tourna la tête vers lui.

La lueur bleutée de l'embout électrique du Bô de Donatello se reflétait sur son visage, créant ainsi une étrange atmosphère pesante presque fantomatique. Il resserra sa prise sur son arme, les jambes un peu écarté et attendant patiemment l'attaque à venir.

Il voulait vraiment se battre ? Qu'il en soit ainsi. Raphael ressortit ses Saïs et les pointèrent dans la direction de Donnie, les dents serrées dans une toute nouvelle rage. Il voyait rouge, toute la jalousie et la tristesse qu'il avait éprouvé durant les deux derniers mois à voir April et Donatello ensembles venaient d'éclatées, il ne pouvait plus en prendre.

Il hurla un cri cinglant et courut droit sur Donnie dans la ferme intention de mettre fin à tout cela, qu'importe l'issue. Il bouscula les caisses sur son passage et arma ses Saïs pour les planter directement dans le plastron de son frère.

Mais alors qu'il pensait que sa trajectoire était correcte, Donatello se baissa pile au bon moment et balança de toutes ses forces son Bô dans les jambes de Raphael, utilisant son embout électrique comme propulseur pour passer au-dessus de lui et directement derrière la pile de cartons jetés au sol.

Raph trébucha sur ses pieds et s'écrasa la tête la première contre une tuyauterie chaude amenant la vapeur d'eau à la surface. La force de la frappe éclata l'un des tuyaux et la vapeur s'échappa violement dans le visage de Raphael, le brulant assez gravement.

Donatello retira l'électricité de son Bô et s'approcha doucement de Raphael qui criait à l'agonie, les mains couvrant son vissage maintenant cuisant. Il avait calculé la chute de son frère et savait pertinemment que la vapeur n'était pas assez chaude pour faire des dommages irréparables.

Il sourit tristement et repositionna ses lunettes sur son front, du sang séché partout sur son visage. Il rangea son Bô à sa place sur sa carapace puis repositionna sa main pour faire pression sur la blessure de son bras.

«Oui, nous sommes des frères, et jamais je ne t'aurais fait souffrir si j'avais la moindre idée de ce que tu ressentais pour elle. Elle peut tout signifier pour moi, être mon seule et unique amour, ma raison d'exister dans ce monde froid et cruel. Mais si j'avais su, Raphael, j'aurais mis mon bonheur de côté, comme je l'ai déjà fait à plusieurs reprises pour mes frères.»

Il se baissa sur un genou, regardant son frère au sol qui grognait sous son souffle. Oui, il aurait fait tout cela pour eux, malgré qu'il ne fût pas sûr de pouvoir vivre avec la douleur de perdre un amour aussi profond que celui qu'il vivait avec April.

«Je l'aime Raph, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je ne peux pas choisir ce que le destin nous réserve mais elle m'a choisie moi, un pauvre Geek perdu dans ses ordinateurs rêvant qu'un jour il soit reconnu dans le monde entier en tant qu'héro.» Il déglutit et baissa les yeux au sol, sentant des larmes venir à ses yeux.

«Je t'ai toujours envié avec ton physique, quelqu'un de parfait qui plairait à tout le monde. Nous sommes tous condamnés à vivre dans l'ombre Raphael, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes condamnés à ne pas avoir de sentiments. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas nier ce que je ressens pour elle, c'est trop fort.» Il posa son poing contre sa bouche et étouffa sa tristesse.

Il se redressa sur ses jambes et avec un dernier regard malheureux vers son frère gémissant sur le sol, il se détourna et boita jusqu'au repère. Il fallait qu'il prépare des fournitures médicales pour lui et Raph, ils en avaient grandement besoin.

Raphael se redressa contre le mur, une main posée sur son visage, gémissant de douleur. Il avait entendu son frère partir et il ne voulait plus rien lui dire pour l'instant, les émotions étaient bien trop fortes.

Il s'assit lourdement, la carapace contre le bêton et sa tête dans ses mains. Il arracha son bandeau rouge et le colla contre sa peau verte remplies de petites brûlures.

Il n'en voulait plus à son frère, il pouvait maintenant faire la paix avec son âme. Il devait apprendre à laisser aller et être heureux pour Donnie et April. C'était ainsi et c'était pour le mieux. Il l'avait vu, dans les yeux d'April qu'elle aimait profondément son frère, il ne pourrait jamais casser cela.

Tous les deux allaient parfaitement bien ensembles et personnes ne pouvaient dire le contraire, pas même lui. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre c'était le cas de le dire. Mais Raphael avait besoin d'un combat avec son frère, pour mettre les choses correctement en place.

Avec la douleur mortelle qu'il ressentait, Raph trouva la force de rire d'amusement, ses épaules tremblant avec son rire.

Bon sang, que Donnie pouvait avoir de la force quand il le voulait !

* * *

J'ai vraiment adorée écrire cette OS, j'étais à fond dedans et je suis contente du résultat !

Je suis sûr et certaine que Raphael pourrait avoir un comportement comme ça avec l'un de ses frères si ses sentiments étaient directement touchés.

Merci pour la lecture, n'oubliez pas votre avis svp !


	8. Temps libre

Petite journée tranquille au bord d'un lac. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer de mal dans un moment aussi sympathique que celui-ci ?

Pas de rapport avec mes autres histoires, comme toujours Léger Apritello et surtout, du rire et de la famille !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Temps libre_

Quelle belle journée.

Une journée idéale pour prendre un peu de bon temps entre amis.

C'était d'ailleurs la proposition d'April à ses amis mutants vivants dans les égouts. Elle leur avait proposée une petite sortie près d'un lac où elle avait l'habitude d'aller avec son père étant petite, non loin de la ville mais pas assez proche pour risquer de croiser des personnes.

Après un débat plutôt explosif, les frères avaient finalement acceptés sa proposition. Le seul des quatre frères à ne pas être complètement emballé par cette histoire était Donatello. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec sa chère April, pas du tout.

Il avait juste cette immense peur d'être exposer quand il n'avait pas son matériel sur lui. Car avec une journée aussi chaude, ils allaient très certainement se baigner dans l'eau, ils restaient des tortues aquatiques après tout.

Et donc c'était avec enthousiasme que tout le monde emballèrent leurs affaires et partirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur vers le fameux lac.

Une fois arrivé, Raphael et Mickey sortirent par l'arrière du van Tartaruga et courraient comme des fous jusqu'au bord de l'eau, se bagarrant sur qui sera le premier arrivé à la berge.

Leonardo, April et Donatello prirent les affaires restantes et marchèrent beaucoup plus tranquillement que les deux autres frères, discutant tout le chemin jusqu'à la plage artificielle.

C'était un magnifique lac avec presque aucuns immeubles visibles dans le lointain. Il n'était pas très grand en soit, juste assez pour faire une bonne nage et arriver jusqu'au petit ilot central. Il y avait également quelques petits bosquets d'arbres et de hautes herbes un peu partout autour ainsi qu'une plage de sable sur seulement une partit de la rive.

«C'est vraiment un superbe endroit April, j'aime beaucoup.» Dit sincèrement Leonardo en posant les affaires au sol, les mains sur ses hanches et prenant une profonde inspiration.

«Oui et les températures sont idéales ! 21 degrés pour l'eau et 32 degrés au soleil. Il faudra faire attention avec les rayons ultraviolets pour ta peau April, met quelque chose pour te protéger.» Expliqua immédiatement Donatello en fouillant dans son sac.

April sourit doucement et secoua la tête, aimant le soleil qui réchauffait sa peau. Elle était tellement heureuse que ses amis avaient acceptés de venir avec elle ici, cela la touchait énormément.

«Merci Donnie, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai déjà pensée ! Tu pourras me mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos si tu veux.» Elle cligna de l'œil à Donatello lorsque celui-ci leva la tête vers elle, une légère teinte sur ses joues.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite des deux garçons et retira ses chaussures blanches ainsi que son blouson jaune. Elle détacha ses cheveux et les laissa couler dans son dos, fermant lentement les yeux alors qu'elle écoutait les cris de Raph et de Mikey.

«Veinard.» Chuchota Leo en frappant son coude dans les côtes de son frère plus jeune. Il rigola puis retira son pantalon et ses chaussures pour ne rester qu'en maillot de bain.

«Cowabunga !» Hurla Mikey en sautant dans l'eau non loin de Raphael. Leonardo courut derrière son frère râlant et le poussa dans l'eau juste à côté de son petit frère, mourant littéralement de rire à la tête que faisaient ses frères.

Donatello posa son matériel au sol ainsi que tous les accessoires qu'il portait habituellement. Cela le rendait plutôt nerveux, il se sentait vide et très exposer au monde. Etre juste dans son maillot de bain et sa coquille n'arrangeait pas les choses.

«Sympa le maillot !» S'exclama April avec un petit sourire en regardant du coin de l'œil Donnie et son maillot boxer noir.

Quand il leva les yeux pour la remercier, il remarqua vite qu'elle n'était plus dans ses habits mais dans un petit bikini jaune qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Il déglutit péniblement puis se redressa et frotta ses mains ensembles, n'arrivant pas à se détacher de la beauté en face de lui.

«M-merci, April. Toi aussi, tu es magnifique.» Et pourtant, il voulait dire bien plus car le simple mot magnifique ne suffisait pas aux yeux de Donatello.

April rit de bon cœur et s'approcha de la tortue, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable chaud. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourcil levé. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds puis, sans la moindre hésitation, elle planta un baiser sur sa joue.

«Merci tu es adorable ! Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien me mettre la crème ? S'il te plait ?» Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de chiots, les mains jointes devant elle.

Donatello lui lança un de ses plus beaux sourires et acquiesça rapidement.

«Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais rien te refuser April, mhm ?» Dit-il dans un air faussement hautain, la poitrine gonflée de fierté. April rit encore et sortit sa crème solaire de son sac, se mettant assise les jambes en tailleurs.

Donnie se positionna à genoux derrière elle, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant nerveusement alors qu'il attendait pour faire le prochain mouvement. Elle lui tendit la crème et jeta ses cheveux sur une seule épaule, dévoilant son dos nu au geek.

La tortue au bandeau violet déversa une couche de crème et la réchauffa dans la paume de sa main, ses yeux fixant ses doigts tremblant de derrière ses lunettes rondes cassées. Il tendit ensuite sa main et la posa au milieu du dos d'April.

Sa peau était merveilleusement douce au toucher et involontairement, il frissonna. Il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de la toucher mais là, tout était différent et beaucoup plus … Intime. Pas de frères pour dérangé son moment avec elle, le moment parfait.

Il plaqua ses trois doigts contre tout son dos et frotta de petits cercles sur les nœuds qu'avaient faits ses nerfs au fil du temps. Il n'était pas un ostéopathe, mais il avait lu des livres sur le sujet.

April laissa couler un gémissement de bonheur alors que les doigts habilles de Donnie frottait sa peau et ses muscles. Il avait des doigts magiques !

«Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? C'est juste trop génial !» Grogna-t-elle en mettant sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Elle pourrait presque s'endormir tellement cette sensation était agréable.

Donatello sourit doucement et faillit oublier de lui répondre. Il était tellement fasciner par la peau et la douceur d'April … Il remonta ses doigts vers sa nuque et frotta un nœud là-bas.

«Oh, j'ai juste lus quelques livres sur des massages indiens, rien de vraiment spécial.» Dit-il modestement avec un haussement des épaules, ses yeux d'or toujours fixés sur la belle peau de la femme.

April gémit encore puis elle bascula son corps vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le plastron de Donatello, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle prit les bras de Donnie et les entoura autour d'elle, l'ombre d'un sourire encore sur son visage heureux.

«C'était vraiment superbe, j'ai adorée.» Marmonna-t-elle à moitié endormie.

Donnie essayait de ne pas respirer trop fortement à la présence du corps d'April pressé contre le sien. Elle était si chaude et sa peau si parfaitement douce contre la sienne rugueuse et verte. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et la regarda amoureusement, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Une ombre plana soudainement sur les deux tourtereaux et quand Donnie vit de qui il s'agissait, il voulait soupirer de frustration car son moment avec elle venait de prendre fin.

Raphael attrapa April sous les jambes et les épaules puis la leva dans ses bras forts. Il marcha tranquillement vers le bord de l'eau froide du lac, un petit sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres. April se débattait dans ses bras, mais cela lui importait peu car elle ne faisait pas vraiment le poids contre lui.

«Hey ! Raph ! T'as pas intérêt espèce de gros cornichon-» PLOUF ! L'eau glacée recouvrit tout le corps de la belle brune alors que son ravisseur venait simplement de la jeter comme un vieux mouchoir.

April se débattit de toutes ses forces pour remonter à la surface et reprendre un bon bol d'air frais dans ses poumons en feu, elle avait bu un peu d'eau. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau puis frotta ses mains le long de ses bras recouvert de chair de poule.

Donnie, qui regardait la scène depuis le rivage, se précipita dans l'eau froide pour venir en aide à April. Quand il l'avait vue se débattre sous l'eau, il avait d'abord ressentit un vent de panique, pensant qu'elle était en train de se noyer. Mais même Raphael n'aurait jamais laissé cela se produire, pas vrai ?

Mais alors que son amoureuse ressortit la tête hors de l'eau, il se détendit et soupira doucement par la bouche. Il redressa avec une main tremblante ses lunettes et se rassit dans le sable, observant le trio d'un œil critique.

«Désolé April, tu es quand même un peu lourde pour moi.» Plaisanta Raphael en croisant ses bras sur son plastron, Mikey riant comme un fou derrière lui.

«Raph ! Evite de la noyer s'il te plait !» Hurla Leonardo un peu plus loin dans le lac, nageant en marche arrière.

La tortue au bandeau rouge regarda entre Leo puis April, qui essayait désespérément de le tuer avec son regard colérique. La femme frappa son bras contre l'eau et la dirigea du mieux qu'elle pouvait en direction de Raphael et de Mikey. Les deux tortues gloussèrent quand l'eau frappa leurs plastrons.

«T'es sérieuse là April ? Attends un peu tu vas le regretter !» S'écria Michelangelo avec un sourire diabolique qui ressemblait plus à quelque chose d'adorable. Il hurla son célèbre «Cowabunga !» et sauta sur April, faisant un plat bruyant quand son plastron toucha la surface de l'eau.

Raphael rejoignit vite la partie d'éclaboussure entre son petit frère et son amie. Avec ses grandes mains, il créait de grandes vagues qui, à plusieurs reprises, avaient manquées de peu de coulées April.

Un peu plus loin, Donatello retira son équipement de sa carapace et décida qu'il fallait mieux qu'il se rapproche des trois, juste au cas où un accident arrivait … Il entra dans l'eau froide et avec la grâce d'une tortue aquatique, il nagea dans leur direction.

Après une guerre impitoyable, April capitula et demanda de faire une trêve, que Mikey accepta mais à une seule condition, qu'elle lui donne un baiser. Cela avait valu un rire de la jeune femme et un regard étonné de son grand frère.

«Désolé de te l'apprendre Mikey, April n'embrasse pas les grenouilles.» Ricana Raphael en roulant ses yeux au ciel. Michelangelo se détourna d'April et lança un regard de mort vers son frère cadet, les mains posées sur ses hanches et les sourcils froncés.

«Parle pour toi Raph !» Répondit Mikey en enfonçant son doigt dans le plastron du plus grand, tirant sa langue dehors.

Raphael leva un sourcil puis avec un cri de guerre, il poussa Michelangelo loin de lui d'un coup sec. La jeune tortue trébucha sur ses pieds et tomba en arrière en créant de grandes vagues quand sa carapace toucha l'eau.

L'expression d'April changea de sévère à littéralement morte de rire. Mikey jetait ses bras hors de l'eau en criant comme une fille mais lorsqu'il réalisa enfin qu'il avait pieds là où il était, il se tut et se leva comme si de rien était.

«Mec ! J'avais tellement peur que je pensais que j'allais perdre ma carapace !» S'écria-t-il en regardant tout à fait surpris autour de lui. Raph et April se jetèrent un regard puis explosèrent tous les deux de rires.

Donatello arriva enfin à leur hauteur et se positionna entre April et Raphael d'un air protecteur. Après ce que son frère lui avait fait, il préférait garder un œil sur lui et éviter le pire. Il déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam montant descendant alors que la jeune femme se pressa contre son côté dans son rire.

«Tu aurais dû voir ta tête Mikey ! Je n'avais jamais rien vue d'aussi marrant de toute ma vie !» S'égosilla-t-elle en mettant un bras autour de son estomac, son autre main pressée contre le bras de Donnie à côté d'elle.

«Ouais, je pense que je vais faire des cauchemars pour les dix prochaines années.» S'esclaffa Raphael en s'essuyant un œil, son rire mourant lentement alors qu'il reprenait contrôle de lui-même.

«Le vrai cauchemar ici c'est toi Raph. Dès que je vois ta tête, je pense directement au Kraang !» Répondit Mikey en jetant ses bras sur les côtés, souriant de victoire quand le visage de son frère se transforma en dégout.

«Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le cauchemar ! Reviens ici tête d'œuf !» Hurla Raphael en essayant de rattraper un Michelangelo fuyant à la nage plus loin dans le lac, non loin de Leonardo.

«Hum les gars, éviter de vous entre tuer d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie de vous soigner aujourd'hui !» Commanda durement Donatello en frappant une main contre son front quand Mikey cria de douleur après que Raph lui avait collé une énorme baffe derrière la tête.

April se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis fit la grimace quand le son perçant de la claque retentit. Même Leo en pleine méditation sur le dos à plusieurs mètres d'eux se redressa subitement et cria quelque chose aux deux frères.

«Ce n'est pas grave Donnie, Mikey et Raph pourrons bien survivre sans toi pendant une journée, non ?» Demanda April en prenant le bras de Donatello et le tirant avec elle vers la rive.

«J-je ne suis pas sur April, ils peuvent vraiment être idiots quand ils le veulent.» Répondit sombrement Donatello en s'asseyant à côté d'April sur le sable. Il remonta ses genoux et posa ses bras dessus, les yeux perdus dans l'eau claire du lac devant eux.

«Tu devrais leur faire d'avantage confiance Donatello, regarde-les ! Ils sont assez grands pour ne pas s'entre-tuer !» Dit-elle en jetant une main dans la direction des deux tortues se disputant dans le lac. Raphael nageait derrière Mikey en hurlant quelque chose et en frappant ses mains sur sa carapace.

Alors que Leonardo s'était remis en méditation, le visage face au ciel et en position étoile de mer, les deux plus jeunes tortues se jetèrent sans ménagement sur leur frère ainé, mourant littéralement de rire quand il se débattit pour retourner à la surface.

«Hey Leo ! T'as un truc sur ta coquille ! Je crois que c'est une sangsue !» Hurla de toutes ses forces Michelangelo en nageant le plus vite possible près d'un rocher au milieu du lac, évitant à tout prix d'être en contact avec son autre frère.

«Quoi ?! Mais enlève-là moi ! Vite !» Répondit Leonardo en tordant son cou pour essayer de voir le petit animal visqueux.

Raphael s'approcha de Leo et l'inspecta pour tout signe de la bestiole. Il posa ses grandes mains autour des épaules de son frère ainé et les serrèrent pour le calmer.

«Arrête de bouger je ne vois rien !» Grogna-t-il alors qu'il passait derrière Leonardo.

«Il faut appeler Donnie ! Sinon la sangsue va manger Leo et on ne pourra plus finir notre album Hip-Hop de Noël !» Cira Mikey du haut de son rocher en pointant un doigt en direction des deux autres frères.

«La ferme Mikey !» Hurlèrent à l'unisson Leonardo et Raphael en jetant des regards assassins vers leur plus jeune frère simple d'esprit.

Raph vit rapidement que la cause de tout ce chahut n'était rien d'autre qu'une algue verte collée à la carapace de Leo. Il l'attrapa entre ses doigts et la souleva en l'air, un visage agacé.

«C'est ça ta sangsue ? Ce n'est rien qu'une algue, idiot !» Il la jeta sur Michelangelo puis nagea un peu plus loin, se demandant pourquoi il avait un frère comme lui.

Mikey poussa un hurlement de terreur et tomba à l'eau quand l'algue s'accrocha à son biceps, hurlant des injures à son frère au bandeau rouge qui prenait la fuite, sous le regard consterné de Leonardo.

Sur la rive, Donnie soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête dans le déni alors qu'il venait de participer à la scène comique. N'avait-il pas raison, une fois encore ? Que feraient ses frères sans lui ? Pas grand-chose de toute évidence.

«Qu'est-ce que je disais ?» Soupira encore Donatello en penchant la tête vers April d'un air las.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite comme elle essayait de voir Mikey et Raphael qui disparaissaient sous l'eau. Elle sourit puis secoua la tête avec un petit gloussement, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le sable fin de la plage artificielle.

«Tu avais raison Donatello, encore une fois. Tes frères ne feraient rien sans toi.» Cita-t-elle en se penchant en arrière dans une position couchée, les bras soutenant sa tête. Elle regarda comme les nuages passaient au-dessus d'elle et couvraient les rayons chauds du soleil.

Donnie se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que sa peau avait maintenant la chair de poule. C'était une chose inconnue pour lui car les tortues, même mutantes, n'avaient pas ce type de réaction face au froid.

Il attrapa ses lunettes scientifiques posées à côté de lui et les positionna par-dessus ses lunettes de vues. En se positionnant un peu plus près d'April, il se courba vers elle et joua avec les optiques surpuissantes de ses lunettes afin de comprendre cette curieuse réaction.

April rouvrit un œil et regarda comme Donnie la scrutait minutieusement derrière son matériel de scientifique.

«Ça va tu te régal ?» Plaisanta-t-elle en positionnant une main au-dessus de ses yeux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Donatello bondit en arrière et arracha immédiatement ses lunettes, un rire nerveux alors qu'il s'excusa rapidement pour son indiscrétion. Il enfonça ses doigts dans le sable et détourna le regard d'April vers ses frères toujours en train de nager plus loin.

«Je plaisantais Donnie, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Nous appelons ça la chair de poule, c'est une réaction dû au froid ou quand nous avons un sentiment fort qui nous envahis.» Dit-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes, désignant son bras frissonnant.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire, mais il savait déjà qu'est-ce que s'était. Il ne l'avait juste jamais vu sur un humain, il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'occasion de les observés. Il sourit timidement à April, adorant comme son visage s'illuminait alors qu'elle pensait lui apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

«Si jamais tu veux savoir d'autres trucs sur nous, n'hésite pas à me le demander. Je me ferais un plaisir de te l'expliquer. D'accord ?» Expliqua-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

«Je te remercie April, tu peux aussi compter sur moi si jamais tu as besoin de savoir quelque chose ou … Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là pour toi.» Sans le vouloir, son rythme cardiaque augmenta considérablement et sa bouche devint sèche quand April poussa ses cheveux humides sur son épaule.

L'eau contenue dans ses cheveux coulait le long de son épaule puis sur sa poitrine et dans son bikini, continuant sa traversée plus bas et vers son nombril. La chair de poule était encore bien présente, mais les rayons du soleil brillaient à nouveau depuis un bon moment et l'air était chaude …

Il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son museau et se força à détourner le regard de la belle brune assise à côté de lui. Ciel, pourquoi était-il si amoureux d'elle ? C'était un sentiment si incontrôlable par moment qui pouvait le rendre fou.

«Hey les amoureux vous faites quoi ?» Hurla Mikey en sautant hors de l'eau avec la grâce d'un poisson rouge.

April se détourna de Donnie et rit avec Michelangelo alors qu'il s'assit à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il lui fit son sourire dragueur et haussa les sourcils, totalement inconscient qu'il venait de ruiner le moment de son frère.

«On discutaient ok ? Et toi, pourquoi as-tu abandonné tes frères ?» Demanda April en frappant doucement son poing dans l'épaule musclé de la tortue au bandeau orange.

«Mes frères ? Tu parles d'eux ?» Répondit-il en les désignant du doigt, roulant les yeux au ciel.

Leonardo et Raphael venaient de rentrer dans une dispute sans fin sur un sujet inconnu, encore une fois. Leurs bras se balançaient dans tous les sens et de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient presque sentir la colère.

«Quel est le problème encore ! Ne peuvent-t-ils pas rester sage une seule journée ?!» S'écria dans le mécontentement Donatello en jetant ses mains vers l'avant. Il renifla de dédain puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Mikey arrêta de sourire et à la place, il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par le comportement de son frère ainé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être énervé par eux mais plutôt … Ohh attendez !

April, Donnie, ensembles en train de discuter … La chance de son frère pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ! Le visage de Michelangelo devint soudainement surpris et il se leva rapidement comme s'il avait vue Raphael en tutu rose.

«Mais ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Je vais aller voir ! Ne m'attendez pas … J'ai … Je dois y aller ! Ok ? Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !» Dit-il en clignant de l'œil à Donatello et en prenant la fuite vers le peu de végétation qu'il y avait autour du lac.

Donatello frappa une main contre son front et soupira de frustration. Son frère plus jeune pouvait être si naïf et maladroit par moment …

April pinça les lèvres ensembles pour ne pas rire et donna un regard incertain dans la direction de la tortue scientifique. Il déglutissait et murmurait sous son souffle des mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre.

«Donc, nous étions en train de … ?» Hésita-t-elle à poursuivre, ne sachant plus de quoi ils parlaient à la base à cause de l'intrusion de Mikey dans la conversation.

Donnie tourna son visage vers elle, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant alors qu'il essayait de trouver les bons mots. Son cœur battait si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il ne pouvait presque plus rien entendre autour de lui.

Il était sur le point d'avouer ses sentiments à April O'Neil de toutes les personnes ! N'était-ce pas dingue ?! Comment allait-elle réagir face à son annonce ? Positivement ou au contraire, le repoussera-t-elle ?

Reprenant son courage à deux mains, Donatello ouvrit la bouche et prit un visage sérieux.

«April je-»

«Donnie ! Pourrais-tu dire à notre imbécile de frère -»

«Pas de ça avec moi Raph ! Laisse Donnie en dehors de nos problèmes !»

«Donnie une abeille m'a piquée ! Je vais mourir vite fait quelque chose !»

Leonardo, Raphael ainsi que Michelangelo s'écrièrent tous en même temps dans des intonations différentes de voix alors qu'ils marchaient rapidement en direction du couple assis innocemment sur la plage.

Le visage de Donatello devint une teinte plus foncé alors que sa colère déborda hors de lui. D'un bond rapide sur ses jambes et en sortant son bô de son étui dans son sac, il activa l'embout électrique et le frappa à plusieurs reprises dans sa main d'une manière menaçante.

Sans crier gare, il hurla son cri de guerre et courut derrière chacun de ses frères en essayant de les toucher avec son bô dans la ferme intention de leur montrer sa frustration d'être déranger sans arrêt pour n'importe quoi.

«Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas tenir une seule malheureuse journée ! Juste une, foutu, JOURNEE !» Cria Donatello avec toute la rage qu'il possédait. Même Raphael avait maintenant peur de son frère habituellement calme et prenait ses jambes à son cou.

«Donnie ! Si tu m'épargne je ferais tout ce que tu me diras ahhhh !» S'écria Mikey d'une voix étranglée alors qu'il évita de justesse le bout électrique du bô de Donatello.

«La ferme Mikey !»

April regardait avec amusement et petite crainte la scène se déroulant autour du lac. Elle redressa ses genoux près de sa poitrine et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes, posant son menton sur ses bras. Elle sourit doucement et avec fatigue alors qu'elle regardait les tortues courir pour la vie chère, poursuivit par un Donatello furieux.

 _Pauvre Donnie … Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était de me dire ses sentiments. Peut-être aurais-je dû lui dire en première pour éviter le massacre ?_ Se dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Elle devait remercier Michelangelo pour cela, c'était lui qui lui avait dit les sentiments de Donatello à son égard.

«Au secours !»

 _Ahhh les garçons …_

* * *

Merci pour la lecture, j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis svp ^^

A bientôt, VP


	9. Surprise

Apritello again ! J'adore tellement la romance et surtout, les amours impossibles TwT

Assez courte One Shot et je la dédicace à toutes les personnes qui aiment dessiner et crées. Ne laissez jamais personne vous dire que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de talentueux ! Vous êtes spécial ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Surprise_

La première chose qu'elle entendit en entrant dans le repère c'était une musique venant d'un film. Un film semblerait-il assez sympathique avec une musique vraiment intéressante et belle.

Maître Splinter faisait du thé dans la petite cuisine et quand April lui demanda où était les garçons il lui fit un petit signe de tête vers le salon. Les nombreux écrans de télévisions reflétaient tous la même chose, un jeune garçon sur un dragon noir volant dans les airs.

«Qu'est-ce que vous regardez les gars ?» Demanda April en se penchant contre le dossier du canapé.

«On regarde le film Dragons, il est trop bien !» S'exclama Michelangelo sans se retourner du téléviseur, complètement absorbé par le film d'animation jouant sur les écrans.

«Il est vraiment bien fait, tu devrais une fois le regarder en entier.» Leonardo tourna la tête vers April, les bras croisés sur son plastron avec un léger sourire convaincant sur ses lèvres.

«Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Mikey.» Marmonna Raphael en secouant la tête et en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Les trois frères retournèrent au film et oublièrent presque qu'April était derrière eux. Mais où était le quatrième ? Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas les dérangés une fois de plus, April se redressa et partit à la recherche de Donatello.

La tortue Geek travaillait tout le temps et n'avait presque jamais de temps pour lui-même, ce qui était assez triste du point de vue d'April. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas être avec ses frères ? Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il pensait que cela n'était qu'une perte de temps ?

April secoua la tête puis se dirigea vers le couloir droit du repère, à l'endroit où se trouvait normalement leur camion poubelle du nom de Tartaruga. Il était bien là, attendant patiemment sur une plaque surélevée pour partir à l'aventure mais aucun signe de Donatello. Il n'y avait même pas de bruits aux alentours, donc où pouvait-il bien être ?

Le sourire d'April s'agrandit quand elle pensa immédiatement à son laboratoire. Il était tout le temps fourré là-bas donc elle était presque sûre qu'il y était.

Elle tourna les talons et partit en direction du laboratoire.

 _oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Quelques petits coup de gommes par ci et par là avec un dernier coup de crayon ici et tout était parfait, du moins du point de vue de Donatello.

Il se redressa fièrement contre le dossier de sa chaise, tenant son dessin en face de lui avec un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Il avait travaillé sur ce dessin depuis hier soir et il était vraiment content du résultat.

Il s'agissait d'un portrait de sa belle April uniquement fait avec trois crayons à papier de différents calibres. Est-ce qu'elle allait l'aimer ? Sera-t-elle contente de son dessin ?

«Donnie ? Tu es là ?» La porte s'ouvrit et April passa sa tête dans la pièce, cherchant du regard toute trace de son ami.

«Euh, oui oui ! J-je ne savais pas que tu étais là aujourd'hui !» S'écria-t-il rapidement en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, les mains tenant encore son dessin. Il ne pensait pas le lui donner aussi vite !

April soupira puis entra pleinement dans le laboratoire. La pièce était assez sombre, ce qui paraissait logique quand on vivait dans les égouts. Mais habituellement Donatello gardait ses ordinateurs allumés qui donnaient suffisamment de lumière à la pièce.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. Il n'était pas sur ses ordinateurs ?! Que Diable ?

«Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es malade ?» Demanda-t-elle en contournant les nombreuses tables et piles de machines sur le sol.

Donatello déglutit et cacha immédiatement le dessin sous son sous-main puis tenta d'adopter une position neutre sur sa chaise. Alors qu'April arriva à son niveau, il sourit sciemment et croisa les bras sur son plastron.

«Non pourquoi ? Je vais très bien !» Dit-il indigner. Il n'avait presque jamais été malade, presque.

«Parce que tu n'es même pas en train de travailler sur une expérience ! C'est bizarre.» Répondit-elle en croisant ses propres bras sur sa poitrine, observant étrangement autour de Donnie comme si un Ninja Foot se cachait ici.

Donatello avala puis prit une posture beaucoup plus décontracte, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Il se leva de sa chaise et rangea son bureau qui avait encore toute les traces de son travail acharné.

«Je travaillais, mais pas sur une expérience. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?» Donnie s'appuya contre le bureau et croisa une fois de plus ses bras.

April passa ses doigts le long d'une pile de livre de science posés négligemment sur le bureau puis leva les yeux bleus vers ceux de Donatello.

«Je voulais vous voir avant de sortir avec Casey. Juste venue dire un petit coucou, rien de plus.» Elle haussa les épaules et mit les mains dans les poches de son Jeans, prenant la même posture que Donatello contre le bureau.

Le visage de Donnie se transforma littéralement en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre et quelque peu triste. La grande tortue redressa ses lunettes d'une main tremblante puis se racla bruyamment la gorge, évitant de regarder April dans les yeux.

«A-ah, ok. Bonne soirée alors.» Dit-il avec une légère touche d'ennuie dans la voix. Il détestait tellement Casey Jones et encore plus ses frères pour l'apprécier.

April sourit tristement en voyant la réaction de son grand ami. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais était-ce vraiment un amour possible ? Non pas qu'elle ne voudrait pas, bien au contraire.

«J-je dois y aller, à plus alors ? N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as le moindre problème April.» Bégaya Donatello d'une voix hésitante, sa main grattant l'arrière de sa tête. Il lança un dernier sourire nerveux vers April puis quitta le laboratoire.

La porte se referma derrière elle et elle pouvait presque ressentir la tristesse de Donatello autour d'elle. Habituellement, il n'était pas aussi timide avec elle. C'était depuis qu'elle avait annoncée qu'elle sortait avec Casey qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus renfermé.

April leva le poignet et regarda l'heure sur la montre que lui avait offerte Donatello pour son anniversaire un an auparavant. Un pincement lui serra violement le cœur en se rappelant tous les bons moments passés avec la tortue au bandeau violet.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle se sentait coupable mais aussi étrangement bizarre en pensant à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pensée à lui quand elle était avec Casey Jones. Etait-ce une mauvaise chose ? Que devait-elle faire ?

April se détourna pour sortir à son tour du laboratoire lorsque ses yeux attrapèrent quelque chose d'argenté sous le sous-main de Donatello. La curiosité la poussa à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait alors elle tira le coin de la feuille et dévoila ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux regardaient chaque détail de son portrait fait au crayon. Tout était parfaitement maitrisé et il n'y avait aucune erreur. C'était comme s'il avait pris une photo d'elle et directement recopier sur la feuille.

Elle ignorait qu'il pouvait faire ce genre de chose ! C'était époustouflant à regarder. Les ombres et les contrastes rendaient le dessin profond et vraiment beau, beaucoup mieux encore qu'une simple photo. En dessous du magnifique portrait, Donatello avait écrit dans une calligraphie parfaite, April O'Neil.

Une petite piqure atteignit l'arrière de ses yeux et elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas commencer à pleurer. Elle n'en revenait pas à quel point Donatello était un artiste. Elle sentait sa poitrine se remplir d'affection et d'amour en voyant ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Personne au monde ne lui avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi beau et d'aussi personnel.

April déglutit et serra le dessin d'elle-même contre sa poitrine, les yeux humides de larmes. Elle se sentait soulagée, heureuse et surtout confuse. Sa montre bipa et indiqua qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'aller rencontrer son rencard.

Elle repositionna le dessin sous le sous-main de Donnie puis s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de son blouson jaune. Son cœur battait fortement contre sa cage thoracique et son esprit était complètement embrumé.

Elle se détourna du bureau puis sortit en direction de son destin. Après cette soirée, plus rien ne sera jamais pareil.

Elle allait changer le cours de son histoire et celui de Donatello, pour le mieux. Elle en était persuadée maintenant. Il lui fallut un simple dessin pour comprendre quelque chose de crucial.

Il était temps pour elle de rencontrer Casey Jones.

* * *

Merci pour la lecture, à bientôt !

Votre avis m'intéresse toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

VP


End file.
